Jusqu'au bout
by Lauryane
Summary: My chemical Romance. Un petit arrêt se mettre dans la peau de Lisa, et découvrir le groupe selon la plume de Lauryane.
1. Cours

**Chapitre 1 - Cours**

* * *

Je courais à en perdre haleine. La maison de Gee n'étais plus très loin, et pourtant j'avais l'impression de m'en éloigner à chacun de mes pas, de courir en marche arrière. C'était trop lent, je ne courais pas assez vite, je devais accélérer. Et si pendant ma course contre la montre, Mikey avait le temps de faire des conneries ? Et si jamais … ?

J'étais à bout de souffle, mais je devais continuer. Ma volonté était bien plus forte que mon corps. S'il ne s'agissait pas de Mikey mes jambes auraient lâchées. Mais c'était Lui.

La douleur qui s'était installée dans mes jambes quelques minutes plus tôt n'existait plus. Et pourtant j'avais mal, je souffrais. Mon corps me faisait savoir que je repoussais les limites et mon esprit me torturait.

Ma respiration était irrégulière, mes poumons me brûlaient, mes bronches souffraient, mon cœur était prêt à sortir de ma poitrine. Et au fond de mon ventre, les papillons de mon amour pour lui n'existaient plus. Ils avaient été chassés par cette indescriptible douleur. Une boule de stress, de peur, de regrets, d'inquiétude, grandissait de plus en plus. Cette souffrance aurait pu me tétaniser, mais je l'aimais, alors je courais.

Si j'avais eu des doutes sur notre relation, ce moment m'aurait permis de m'assurer de mes sentiments mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne doutais pas de Nous, alors cet instant n'était qu'une épreuve, une horreur, un cauchemar, une torture.

Mes yeux lâchaient des larmes qui n'avaient pas le temps de ruisseler sur mon visage. Ma course permettait au vent de fouetter ma peau. Il figeait presque instantanément, les perles humides sur le début de mes joues. Mes cheveux lâchés arrivaient dans mes yeux, mais je connaissais le chemin de la maison par cœur. Je pouvais presque courir les yeux fermés. Je savais que Gee était là, mais pourquoi diable ne décrochait-il pas le téléphone ?

La maison était au bout de la rue. Cette dernière était sans fin, encore quelques foulées. Quelques foulées pour que le frère de Mikey prenne les choses en main. Je voyais sa voiture dans l'allée de garage. Je savais bien qu'il était là.

J'avais parcouru la moitié de la rue. Quelques minutes me séparaient de Gee. Il saurait quoi faire, comment gérer son frère, sa crise.

Je n'avais pas réussi. J'avais échoué et l'élément déclencheur c'était moi. Je m'en voulais. Je n'avais pas su éviter cette folie. Lorsque je décelais des indices sur le mal être de Mikey je le questionnais. Evidemment, il m'assurait que tout allait bien. Je n'aurais pas dû le croire, je n'avais pas été capable de lui faire remonter la pente. Et aujourd'hui j'avais foncé les deux pieds joints dans cette engueulade, alors qu'au fond de moi j'avais la certitude qu'il me cherchait pour provoquer sa crise.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de frapper, sonner ou annoncer mon arrivée. J'avais ouvert la porte d'entrée et avais déboulé comme une furie dans la maison de Gee. Je le connaissais depuis trois mois, trois petits mois mais l'urgence me faisait oublier toute politesse.

- Gee ! hurlais-je dans la maison.

La porte d'entrée était ouverte et sa voiture garée devant la maison. Je ne le voyais pas dans le salon, mais je savais pertinemment qu'il était là. Je continuais ma course dans les couloirs de cette demeure en hurlant le surnom du frère de Mikey. J'étais si proche de l'aide que je voulais.

C'est au milieu du couloir, que j'avais vu la porte du bureau s'ouvrir. Gee avait son MP3 dans une main et un crayon dans une autre, il devait certainement travailler sur son comic. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu le téléphone. Il s'était isolé.

La vision que je lui offrais devait témoigner de l'urgence de la situation. Son regard, d'habitude si doux, teinté de vert s'était assombrit. Lui aussi devait faire face à ses démons, mais ceux de son frère l'inquiétaient bien plus que les siens. Ses traits enfantins, malgré son âge, s'étaient durcit pour devenir ceux du grand frère, du chef de famille, du soutien de Mikey.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de dire un mot, il s'était précipité dans ma direction, m'avais accroché le bras et s'était mis à courir le chemin que je venais de faire, afin de ressortir de la maison. En passant dans l'entrée il avait attrapé ses clefs de voiture pour aller chez Mikey, et sans un mot j'avais moi aussi pris place dans la véhicule.

- Tout est ma faute Gee ! finis-je par lâcher une fois que sa portière avait claqué.

- Peu importe. Il est chez lui ?

- Oui…

Je marquais un silence avant d'enchainer à une vitesse folle : « Je suis venu en courant, il a pris les clefs de la voiture, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, ça fait un moment qu'il est seul, il… j'espère… tu »

- Putain calme-toi je comprends rien. me stoppa Gee en démarrant.

- Ca fait deux semaines que je sens qu'il est à cran, à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui en parler il me certifie que tout va bien. J'ai pas voulu insister alors j'ai téléphoné à son thérapeute pour l'informer. Ca n'a rien changé. Aujourd'hui il était particulièrement tendu, et il a réussi à me provoquer… On s'est engueulé ça a été l'élément déclencheur de sa crise. Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre en prenant les clefs de la voiture. J'ai essayé de te téléphoner pour ne pas le laisser seul. J'ai essayé Gee, j'ai hésité à partir, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai fini par courir jusqu'ici.

- Tu as bien fait. Il te fallait de l'aide, même s'il est seul.

- Il m'a fallu un temps fou… j'espère qu'il ne fait pas de connerie.

Gee ne réagissait pas à ma phrase. Nous savions tous les deux que la maladie de Mikey pouvait le conduire à l'acte fatal. Il ne fallait pas longtemps en voiture pour rejoindre la maison de mon petit ami, mais ce trajet semblait interminable, tout comme l'avait été ma course effrénée dans les rues du quartier.

Une chape de plomb s'était installée dans la voiture. Gee était encore plus inquiet que moi, leur lien était si fort.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que Gee ressentait vis-à-vis de moi. Il devait certainement attendre de voir l'étendue des dégâts avant de me juger. Je me sentais tellement coupable. Je n'avais pas su gérer mon petit ami, son frère. Nous n'étions qu'au début de notre relation, mais si j'échouais dès le début, comment allais-je pouvoir gérer l'avenir et en assurer un avec Mikey ?

- Lisa ses médicaments sont dans sa chambre ? dit Gee anxieux.

- Non dans la cuisine. Je les ai cachés avant de partir.

Cela semblait soulager Gee une fraction de seconde, avant que son pouce ne vienne taper nerveusement le volant de son véhicule.

Le silence s'installait de nouveau dans l'habitacle. Deux longues minutes plus tard, la rue de Mikey se présentait devant nous. Gee avait accéléré pour atteindre rapidement la maison de son frère. Il avait à peine garé la voiture qu'il se précipitait déjà vers la maison.

Je le suivais de près. Je ne voulais pas penser au pire. Gee tambourinait sur la porte de la chambre de Mikey.

- Mikey ouvres ! Mikey ! hurlait Gee.

Le silence qui régnait après l'ordre de Gee, faisait grandir notre inquiétude. Je laissais mon corps s'appuyer contre le mur faisant face à la chambre. Ma vision devenait floue, mes yeux s'humidifiaient et la violence soudaine de Gee ne faisait qu'accentuer mes peurs.

- Putain Mikey je vais défoncer la porte ! criait-il en donnant des coups dans celle-ci.

Je n'osais imaginer ce que nous allions trouver derrière la porte. Je ne me risquais pas à parler, n'ayant pas su calmer Mikey avant cet épisode.

- Lisa, parle lui je reviens. dit Gee en courant à l'extérieur de la maison.

Je m'approchais de la porte et malgré ma voix tremblante j'appelais Mikey.

- Mikey ouvre s'il te plait. Gee s'inquiète énormément. Ouvre au moins à ton frère. Mikey, bébé s'il te plait.

Quelques minutes plus tard Gee revenait avec des outils, probablement trouvés dans sa voiture, pour nous aider à ouvrir la porte. Après cinq minutes de lutte acharnée, la porte avait cédé. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, comment j'allais retrouver Mikey ? Dans quel état l'avais-je laissé ?

Je restais à l'entrée de la chambre, alors que Gee se précipitait sur son frère allongé dans le lit. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures par la même occasion. Mikey ne réagissait pas. Je fouillais la pièce pour voir s'il y avait des traces de médicaments. Rien.

- Il va bien. Me dit Gee. Il est déconnecté, je vais téléphoner à la clinique pour qu'on l'hospitalise. Reste avec lui.

Je m'approchais doucement du lit, regardant Gee. Son inquiétude retombait. Son sourire se voulait rassurant et malgré l'état léthargique de Mikey, ses traits redevenaient doux. Une fois à ses côtés, Gee me prit dans ses bras tout en me disant : « Tout va bien, il s'est enfermé dans son monde c'est tout ». Je pleurais maintenant à chaudes larmes. Je relâchais tout ce que j'avais pu m'infliger depuis le début de la crise, la peur, la culpabilité, l'inquiétude…

Gee s'était levé pour téléphoner, j'avais pris Mikey dans mes bras. Même s'il ne réagissait pas, que son regard était perdu je me persuadais qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Je le serrais fort contre moi. Je lui donnais plein de petits baisers sur le visage. Je n'avais pas su gérer, je n'avais pas su voir son profond malaise, j'avais été incapable.

- Je t'aime Mikey. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir su comment agir. Je t'aime bébé.

Gee était revenu et avait pris place au bord du lit. Il s'était saisi de la main de son frère.

- L'ambulance arrive pour l'hospitaliser. Me dit-il doucement. Tout va bien se passer Lisa, ne t'en fais pas. On va rééquilibrer son traitement.

Je regardais Gee, pleine d'espoir face à son optimisme. Je savais qu'une fois le bon traitement trouvé ça irait mieux. Mais lorsque Mikey reviendrait parmi nous, n'allait-il pas m'en vouloir ?

Les ambulanciers arrivaient. Alors avant de le laisser partir, je donnais un dernier câlin à mon petit ami en l'embrassant et en lui susurrant des mots doux. Gee m'avait pris par l'épaule en me proposant de venir passer la soirée avec sa femme et lui afin d'oublier un peu cette crise.

- Tu m'en veux pas ? lui demandais-je.

- Il est bipolaire, des crises il en aura encore.


	2. Evite-moi

**Chapter 2 - Evite-moi**

* * *

Cela fait deux semaines que Mikey est hospitalisé et pas une seule visite. Pendant dix jours il était bien trop mal pour qu'un droit de visite soit accordé. Et depuis trois jours Gee peut y aller, mais seulement Gee. Et je ne peux pas lui téléphoner, le contacter, rien.

Je me sens mal, tellement mal de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Non pas que je ne veuille pas au contraire, j'en crève d'envie. Le voir, le toucher, l'embrasser, m'excuser, lui parler, lui sourire, le voir sourire… Mais non il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas me voir, ou plus exactement il ne veut pas que je le vois.

Gee et Lyndsey m'ont dit de passer ce soir. Ce quartier que j'avais arpenté au pas de course deux semaines plus tôt, je le remontais cette fois en voiture et plus sereinement. Je savais Mikey entre de bonnes mains en ce moment.

Contrairement à ma dernière venue catastrophique, je pris la peine de sonner à la porte.

- Bah tu sonnes toi maintenant ?! me fit remarquer Gee en ouvrant le sourire aux lèvres.

- … Très drôle Gee. Dis-je.

- J'ai déjà réussi à t'arracher un sourire, tout n'est pas perdu. Dit-il en me faisant la bise.

Je suivis Gee, pour saluer Lyndsey. A peine installée, j'osais poser la question.

- T'es allé le voir aujourd'hui ?

- Yep. Me dit Gee. Il va de mieux en mieux. Ce n'est toujours pas le Mikey des grands jours mais ça progresse.

- Oh c'est bien… et me … pour moi toujours rien ?

Gee ne dit rien, se contentant de me faire un non de la tête. J'étais désespérée. Je m'en voulais que Mikey réagisse de la sorte, persuadée que ce silence était de ma faute. Lyndsey sentit que j'allais craquer et vint m'entourer de ses bras.

- Lisa ce n'est pas toi. Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, c'est sa maladie. Dit-elle doucement.

- Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi il me fuit. Si ce n'est pas de ma faute comme tout le monde le dit, pourquoi me tenir à l'écart ?

- Il n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Dit Gee. Quand j'ai voulu lui en parler il m'a ignoré.

Je me ressaisis un peu, et remerciait Lyndsey pour son soutien.

- Excusez-moi pour ça… dis-je. Vous avez assez à vous soucier avec Mikey.

- C'est rien Lisa, tu as le droit de craquer, mais ne te culpabilise pas. Dit-elle avant de retourner auprès de Gee.

Je souris au couple devant moi, un sourire triste mais qui leur disait que tout allait bien.

Depuis que Gee avait avoué que Mikey refusait toute discussion me concernant je le sentais soucieux, distant, perdu.

Pendant le repas, il avait ce regard vague, je ne savais pas s'il se remémorait le moment qu'il avait passé avec Mikey ou s'il repensait à quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait dire. Lyndsey remarqua aussi que son mari était étrangement absent. Gee qui d'habitude rigolait de tout et surtout pour rien, semblait à des années lumières du repas.

- Gee ça va ? demande Lyndsey en lui caressant le bras.

- Oh, oui excusez-moi les filles je réfléchissais. Dit-il en se levant. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Lyndsey et moi avons vu Gee partir dans une autre pièce, en nous regardant à peine, toujours très soucieux.

- Je sais que je vous connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais … Mikey m'a parlé des problèmes de Gee. Est-ce qu'il est assez fort pour supporter les crises de Mikey ?

- Tu ne connais pas encore les autres membres du groupe, mais ils sont très liés et très présents les uns pour les autres. Gee saura trouver du soutien auprès des gars si jamais ses vieux démons refont surface, et s'il n'arrive pas à m'en parler.

- C'est la première fois que je le vois absent comme ça…

- Oh c'est rien ça ne t'en fais pas. C'est quand il fait semblant que c'est inquiétant.

Deux petites minutes à peine après son départ, Gee revint en me tendant son téléphone portable.

- C'est pour toi. Me dit-il.

- C'est qui ? lui demandais-je.

Gee était de nouveau bien présent dans la pièce avec nous, son sourire du début de soirée était revenu et son silence me faisait espérer…

- Mikey ? dis-je dans le téléphone.

- …

J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer, il devait entrouvrir ses lèvres, les refermer ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- Bébé, tu me manques. Osais-je dire alors que Lyndsey et Gee étaient présents.

- Toi aussi Lisa… est-ce que tu m'en veux ? souffla-t-il.

- Pas du tout Mikey. Je m'en veux à moi, je n'ai pas pu…

- Non, je veux pas entendre ça. Même Gee n'aurait rien pu faire. Dit-il fermement en me coupant.

- Je… Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ? demandais-je hésitante.

- … J'en ai envie, mais…

Le mais était le mot de trop, ma gorge se serrait. Je voulais qu'il me dise tout simplement oui. Je ravalais mes larmes pour ne pas avoir à les subir et les faire subir.

- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses Mikey, mais j'ai juste besoin de savoir pourquoi.

- Parce que je t'aime tout simplement. Dit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état.

- Et c'est pour la même raison que je veux te voir.

- … Lisa… Je… Je vais devoir te laisser, passe-moi Gee.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre. J'étais trop abasourdie et je redonnais son téléphone à Gee. J'essayais de comprendre tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je vis le visage de Gee s'éclairer, s'illuminer. Il finit par conclure la conversation.

- On se retrouve à 2 :00 à la clinique ? me dit Gee.

- Il a accepté ?

- Yep, il prend sur lui mais il veut bien.

Le lendemain, j'attendais Gee devant la clinique, il arriva avec un peu de retard.

- Excuse-moi Lisa, mais Mikey paniquait à l'idée de te voir. J'ai dû le rassurer au téléphone. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée au final.

- Ah de la merde ! Je suis ici je vais le voir ! Qu'il le veuille ou non, rien à secouer ! Je ne suis pas là que pour les bons moments ! dis-je.

Je m'avais surprise moi-même en réalisant ce que je venais de dire. Gee me regarda des yeux ronds comme des billes, puis se mit à rire.

- Mikey ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais si… autoritaire !

- Conduis-moi à lui plutôt que de te foutre de moi ! rigolais-je.

Je savais que c'était le dernier moment de détente avant de le revoir. Quelques mètres me séparaient de Mikey. Je n'avais qu'une envie le voir et le voir sourire.

- Je te préviens Lisa, ce n'est pas totalement Mikey… enfin c'est pas celui que tu connais…

- Gee ne t'en fais pas. Au pire je serais choquée. Mais ton petit frère, je… j'y tiens alors, il est hors de question que je fuis à cause d'une merde qu'il n'a pas choisie.

Gee ne dit rien. Il se contenta de me guider vers un grand bâtiment. Nous passons un nombre incalculable de portes toutes verrouillées. L'endroit où se trouve Mikey ressemble plus à une prison qu'à un lieu de soins. Mais j'imagine que si toutes ces protections sont là c'est pour le bien des patients. Le bien de Mikey, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Nous arrivons dans un hall. Les murs sont blancs, cassés d'une ligne bleutée pour « égayer » les lieux. Un bureau d'accueil vitré, donne sur l'entrée. Gee en profite pour signaler notre présence et indiquer que nous allons voir Mikey, mais l'infirmière le retient.

- Nous devons noter chacune de ses visites pour qu'il puisse en parler par la suite.

- Gerard son frère. Dit Gee. Et …

- Lisa, sa petite amie. Finis-je.

Je voulais faire vite, le voir. J'espérais qu'il n'ait pas donné la consigne de refuser ma visite. Il hésitait à me voir, il aurait pu dire aux infirmières de ne pas me faire entrer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle se contenta de nous donner l'autorisation pour aller le voir.

Gee me fit remonter un long couloir. Etrangement mes pas se firent plus lents et il le sentit. Il me prit par l'épaule pour me faire avancer à son rythme.

- Tout va bien se passer. Me dit Gee.

- J'espère.

Nous avancions vers le fond du couloir, une fenêtre condamnée de poignée nous diffusait les rayons d'un soleil timide. Il ne restait que trois chambres.

- Attends Gee ! dis-je. Tu… tu pourras nous laisser seuls quelques instants pour qu'on puisse parler ?

- Pas de souci.

- Merci.

Gee s'arrêta devant l'avant dernière porte. Elles étaient toutes semblables, blanches, une poignée noire, un numéro de chambre. Il me regarda dans les yeux avant de taper sur la porte comme pour avoir mon approbation. J'expirais bruyamment l'air que je venais de faire entrer dans mes poumons, et lui fis un petit oui de la tête. Il frappait presque déjà la porte.

Mikey n'était plus très loin, cette fine cloison qui nous séparait allait tomber d'ici quelques secondes.

- Ouais ! dit Mikey derrière la porte.


	3. Te revoir

**Chapitre 3 : Te revoir**

* * *

J'étais derrière Gee quand il ouvrit la porte. Même si ce moment je l'avais imaginé, rêvé, je voulais que Mikey puisse voir son frère en premier. Surtout après son coup de panique concernant ma visite.

Je laissais Gee avancer, en restant à l'entrée de la chambre. Je découvrais une pièce claire, blanche, dénuée de toute décoration. Il y avait seulement le lit de Mikey, deux chaises et une table fixée au sol. Fixée au sol… pour éviter tout incident et tout accident très certainement. Une télévision était accrochée au mur. Une armoire avec une serrure était elle aussi fixée dans un angle de la pièce. Et la seule fenêtre qui permettait une vue sur l'extérieure était composée de barreaux. Je me rendais alors compte que tout ce qui entourait Mikey, était prévu pour ne pas qu'il se retourne contre lui-même.

Mikey était attablé face à la porte, en train de griffonner sur des feuilles blanches. Il levait la tête pour nous découvrir, et bien que Gee soit devant, il ne me quittait pas des yeux. Même quand son frère le prit dans ses bras, son regard restait accroché au mien.

Une fois Gee séparé de Mikey, il se mit à l'écart. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer de moi-même, attendant le signal de mon petit ami. Il hésitait lui aussi. Je ne savais pas si c'était la présence de Gee qui nous rendait si timide ou l'hésitation de Mikey à me voir. Alors pour détendre l'atmosphère, je lui souris. Il répondit à mon sourire par une main tendue.

Le signal que j'attendais venait de m'être envoyé. Alors sans me poser de question j'avançais vers Mikey et lui pris la main. Nous sommes restés comme ça quelques secondes, son visage toujours sans un sourire mais avec une pointe de soulagement. Je profitais de la douceur de sa peau sur mes doigts, puis il choisit de combler le vide entre nous.

Mikey m'attirait contre lui ce qui apaisait mes craintes. J'étais persuadée que nous revoir lui faisait du bien à lui aussi, et non pas seulement à moi. Je ne lui avais pas sauté au cou, je l'avais laissé établir le contact. Et la manière dont il me tenait fermement contre lui me faisait me sentir bien. Il posait ses mains sous mes cheveux, contre ma nuque et appuyais sa tête contre la mienne. Ses doigts ne cessaient de caresser mon cou.

C'est quand j'entendis la porte de la chambre se refermer que je compris que Gee s'était éclipsé. Mikey m'embrassait tendrement les cheveux, en soufflant un « Je t'aime Lisa » à peine perceptible. Je ne voulais pas me décoller de mon petit ami, je voulais rester tout contre lui. Je préférais imaginer son sourire plutôt que faire face à ses grands yeux tristes.

Ses cheveux rebelles retombaient sur ses yeux presque verts. La tristesse de ses derniers m'avait marquée. Il avait d'habitude une douceur toujours rassurante sur son visage. Là je le sentais froid, le visage fermé. Sans noter que son visage était devenu encore plus anguleux avec sa perte de poids. Je ne reconnaissais plus Mikey physiquement, et pourtant son contact si tendre me confirmait que c'était bien lui.

- Tu m'as manqué Mikey.

- Je sais. Dit-il en se détachant de moi.

- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

Il reprit ma main et m'entraina sur son lit. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés dans ses bras, nos deux corps étroitement collés. Son souffle venait caresser ma joue, tellement nous étions proches. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu qu'on vienne nous déranger. Nous étions bien, simplement l'un contre l'autre.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois dans cet état-là. Dit-il. J'ai essayé de me contenir avant notre engueulade, mais j'ai pas pu résister longtemps. Et il y a eu cette crise. Je sais ce que je t'ai fait subir, je sais la peur que t'as eu. Gee m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, je ne m'en souvenais plus.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Mikey. Ne parle pas comme ça.

- Alors ne te crois pas fautive. Toi non plus tu n'y es pour rien. Ensuite j'ai pas eu le droit aux visites. Ils m'ont pas mal shooté, ça reste un trou noir les premiers jours d'hospitalisation.

A ses mots, je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras. J'imaginais le malaise profond dans lequel il avait plongé et duquel il essayait de sortir. Et moi je venais lui demander des explications… j'en avais presque honte.

- Puis quand j'ai eu le droit d'avoir des visites j'ai autorisé la seule présence de mon frère. Je ne voulais pas te faire subir mon état. Tu avais vécu la grosse crise et mes conneries, je voulais t'épargner tout simplement.

- Je ne veux pas être épargnée Mikey. On est ensemble ce n'est pas que pour les bons moments. Je veux te connaitre avec ta maladie et apprendre à la gérer.

- C'est pas facile pour moi. Dit-il en soufflant.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête d'en parler ? dis-je en sentant son exaspération.

- Non ! J'ai bientôt fini et je veux vraiment tout te dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- J'ai peur que ma situation te fasse fuir, de t'user et je veux t'épargner mes malaises, mes crises. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses tout ça. Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager ça. Conclut-il.

- Je comprends Mikey, mais former un couple c'est se soutenir même dans les moments difficiles. Je sentais que depuis quinze jours tu sombrais mais tu t'es renfermé. Tu ne m'as pas laissé une chance… je veux qu'on partage, qu'on échange, que tu ne me laisses pas dans le flou et que tu ne me mentes pas. Je suis prête à connaître ta maladie. Et même si ça me brise le cœur de ne pas te voir sourire aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est passager. Je veux construire un avenir avec toi. Je t'en supplie ne me tiens pas loin de toi, laisse-moi te redonner le sourire.

Mikey me serrait encore plus fort dans ses bras et je sentais son sourire se dessiner contre ma tempe.

- Tu souris ? demandais-je.

- Ca se pourrait. Dit-il.

Je relevais la tête et voyais effectivement une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres de Mikey. La tristesse dans ses yeux était toujours là, mais cet étirement de ses lèvres témoignait de son envie de faire des efforts pour moi. Je le sentais rassuré par mes paroles et j'étais rassurée des siennes. Il voulait simplement m'épargner, me protéger de lui et nous protéger de la rupture.

Et pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, je pouvais enfin regoûter aux délicieuses lèvres de mon petit ami. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusqu'alors, que nous ne nous étions toujours pas embrassé. Ses lèvres généreuses, peu étendues et parfaitement dessinées venaient s'écraser contre les miennes, avec toute la douceur que je lui connaissais.

Mikey était bien plus délicat que mes ex, presque féminin tant il était doux. Il était toujours très attentionné envers moi et j'appréciais ces échanges très romantiques que nous avions. Après ce baiser langoureux, je pouvais voir de nouveau un sourire et ses yeux un peu moins tristes.

- Tu crois qu'on peut dire à Gee de revenir ? demandais-je.

- Oui … mais on peut aussi le faire attendre. Dit-il.

- Je rigolais de retrouver un Mikey taquin avec son frère. Il me recollait contre lui pour profiter encore un peu de l'absence de son frère.

* * *

Merci à Jane Brooks pour son suivi. C'est grâce à elle que cette suite voit le jour !


	4. Etre séparés

**Chapitre 4 : Etre séparés**

* * *

Six semaines que Mikey est partit en tournée, six putains de semaines ! En même temps, c'est son métier. Je le sais.

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés je ne savais pas qui il était. Un bassiste ? Bien, mais ça aurait pu être pour la fanfare locale. Je n'imaginais pas que, le groupe dans lequel il jouait arpentait le pays, le continent, le Monde. Que son métier nous séparerait !

Très rapidement nous nous sommes attachés l'un à l'autre. Nos personnalités se sont complétées vu notre besoin d'amour réciproque. C'est comme si nous n'avons jamais assez, qu'il nous faut toujours plus. Etrangement, aucun de nous ne peut étouffer l'autre avec ses gestes, ses mots. Alors, jamais je n'ai imaginé que l'on puisse asphyxier et pourtant. C'est notre séparation du moment qui me fait suffoquer. Ne plus l'avoir à côté de moi presque tous les soirs me consume de l'intérieur.

Gee se moquait de nous quand je l'ai connu. Mikey a très vite voulu me présenter à son frère et sa belle-sœur, mais seulement à eux. Après quelques semaines de relation, je suis allé chez Gee et Lyndsey en compagnie de mon petit ami. Il ne me lâchait pas, il était plus proche de moi que ma propre ombre. Il me collait, de façon à ce que nos peaux soient toujours en contact. Gee était attendrit par cet amour, mais n'avait pas manqué de nous taquiner. Je pensais que l'on avait atteint le summum de la plaisanterie avec Gerard, mais je me trompais. Je l'ai appris le jour où j'ai rencontré le reste du groupe.

Après sa grosse crise et son hospitalisation, Mikey a remonté la pente rapidement. Du coup, il a vite entreprit de me faire rencontrer ses amis les plus proches, ceux qui composent My Chemical Romance, dont parmi eux, Frank. Mikey m'avait pourtant prévenue, Frank ne pourrait s'empêcher de nous asticoter sur notre proximité. Il le savait mais il me disait qu'il s'en fichait, il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Et effectivement le jour J j'ai pu apprécier un Frank charrieur. Il était drôle et sympathique, j'ai su ce jour-là qu'il compterait dans ma vie.

Vite acceptée de la part du reste du groupe, je me sentais bien lors de nos petites soirées, réunions, dîners…. Et puis il a fallu que cette tournée arrive, certes une tournée dans le pays, mais une séparation quand même. Ils sont tous partis, Gee, Frank, Ray et surtout mon amour. Une grande solitude d'un coup, un grand vide. Même si je ne vis pas avec Mikey, nous passons le plus clair de notre temps ensemble. Et je me retrouve seule ou presque du jour au lendemain.

Les au revoir ont été difficiles. La veille du départ j'ai passé la nuit chez Mikey, blottit dans ses bras. Nous n'avons pas dormi de la nuit, parlant, profitant de chaque minute, de chaque seconde l'un avec l'autre. Je savais à ce moment, que ça allait être long, difficile, et surtout pour moi, mais je me pensais assez forte

Le jour du départ, alors que les garçons se préparent à monter dans le véhicule, je dis au revoir à chacun d'eux et arrivée à Gee je ne peux m'empêcher.

- Tu prends soin de lui.

- Lisa c'est mon frère… Mon petit frère. Rigole-t-il.

- Je sais. Dis-je en souriant. Mais, il fallait que je te le dise, surtout après l'hospitalisation qu'on a vécue.

- T'en fais pas, il sera bien entouré.

Je retourne auprès de Mikey, il me prend dans ses bras et me dit : « Je crois que pour une fois, le plus anxieux de nous deux c'est toi. »

- Effectivement. Dis-je simplement.

- Je te téléphone tous les jours c'est promis.

- Si tu ne le fais pas je te harcèle. Rigolais-je.

- Bon, Mikey c'est pas comme si on attendait plus que toi ! dit Frank posté devant le véhicule.

- Ca risque d'être drôle la tournée avec Frank. Dis-je à Mikey.

- Ca l'est toujours.

J'épouse une dernière fois les lèvres de mon petit ami. Les pressant contre les miennes avec un trop plein d'amour, comme si c'était notre dernier baiser. Mais je sens Mikey se détacher de moi subitement, bien trop rapidement, avec maladresse et je l'entends protester. Une fois les yeux ouverts, je vois Frank accroché à la taille de Mikey en train de le tirer vers le bus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Mikey essaye de se débattre sans grande conviction. Puis Frank lâche prise pour retourner seul rejoindre Ray et gee, rigolant de ses conneries. Il n'en loupe pas une ! Jamais.

- Je t'aime Lisa, tu vas me manquer. Dit Mikey en me prenant une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi bébé. Allez file tout le monde s'impatiente.

Une fois dans leur mini bus, la porte prête de se refermer, je dis à Mikey : « Et n'oublie pas de mettre sa pâté au nain pour te venger. »

Les portes se referment à temps pour que je ne puisse pas subir la dernière moquerie de Frank. Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là, et je peux voir une dernière fois l'éblouissant sourire de mon petit ami appréciant que je ne me laisse pas faire.

Après ce départ, je peux compter sur Lyndsey, on se retrouve au minimum une fois par semaine, et le plus souvent trois fois.

- Lisa ! crie Lyndsey en entrant dans mon appartement.

- Cuisine !

- Humm ça sent bon ! On va encore bien manger ce soir ! dit-elle en entrant dans la cuisine.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Lyndsey et moi parlons des garçons comme souvent.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas vivre un peu chez Mikey ? demande-t-elle. T'es seulement passé relever le courrier. On serait plus proches en plus.

- Parce qu'il n'y est pas. Dis-je sans hésitation.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, la tournée commence à te peser.

Lyndsey a vu juste, et sans même que je m'en rende compte elle m'a fait avouer à demi-mot. Ce n'est pas tant la tournée qui me pèse c'est l'absence de Mikey. Un couple si fusionnel que nous ne peut pas être séparé aussi longtemps ce n'est pas possible. Je suis contente qu'il arpente les routes, joue face aux fans du groupe, s'éclate dans ce qu'il fait mais son absence me consume. Même si nous nous téléphonons tous les jours, voire plusieurs fois par jour, le contact physique me manque.

- En fait c'est notre plus gros défaut cette fusion. Dis-je.

- C'est aussi votre plus grande force. Gee t'a téléphoné ?

- Non.

- Il le fera demain alors. Dit-elle.

Le lendemain, sachant que Gee doit appeler, je reste attentive à mon téléphone. Lorsqu'il se met à sonner je découvre avec surprise le numéro de Frank.

- Hey Frankie, ça va ?

- Salut gamine, ça va et toi ?

- Ouais. C'est pas Gee qui doit m'appeler normalement ?

- Putain mais t'es au courant de tout c'est pas possible ! C'est Lyndsey qui a vendu la mèche ? Vous êtes incroyables vous les filles, toujours à parler !

- Hé oh tu peux causer, vous êtes pas mieux tous les quatre ! A peine, Mikey m'a présenté à Gee que Ray et toi avez reçu un message vous informant mon existence. Commère va !

- Oui c'est vrai. Rigole-t-il.

- Bon alors pourquoi tout le monde doit me téléphoner ?

- C'est Mikey. Reprit Frank Sérieusement et d'une voix plus grave.

- Oh… dis-je.

- T'en fais pas Lisa rien de grave. On a juste remarqué qu'il ne prend plus vraiment plaisir à jouer. On a l'impression qu'il veut boucler la tournée rapidement. Là Gee essaye de le faire parler et en attendant je dois te prévenir.

- Vous savez ce qui lui arrive ?

- Tu oses le demander ? dit Frank surpris.

- Bah la preuve que oui !

- Tu lui manques tout simplement. Mais je crois savoir que toi aussi tu serres les dents. Dit-il en rigolant.

- Putain mais c'est Gee la commère ! Il peut pas garder pour lui ce que sa femme lui dit.

J'entends Frank rigoler encore et encore. Même si en m'annonçant la raison de son appel, il est redevenu sérieux et plus grave, je sais, qu'avec son rire franc, l'état de Mikey n'est pas alarmant.

- Ah Gee arrive je te le passe. Dit Frank en se calmant.

- Lisa ?

- Bonjour la commère.

- Ah je vois que Frank a parlé. Dit-il un sourire dans la voix.

- Comme toujours… alors Mikey ?

- Ne panique pas, on est loin d'une crise. On le sent pas avec nous, contrairement au début de la tournée. Il m'a avoué que tu lui manquais beaucoup trop et que ça commençait à le travailler.

- Il en a parlé c'est déjà ça.

- Ca va pas suffire par contre. Ca l'a pas soulagé comme d'habitude, là il a besoin de toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Je connais mon petit frère, il est très fusionnel et peut-être un peu trop, du coup ça devient trop long pour lui. J'ai vu avec Ray et Frank, faut que tu nous rejoignes.

- Quoi ?

- L'idéal serait que tu arrives mardi juste avant le concert, mercredi y a pas de scène prévue, on reprend le jeudi soir. Juste deux, trois jours, ça lui fera du bien, j'en suis persuadé.

- Gee, je peux pas. C'est votre moment à vous, votre tournée c'est la vie du groupe.

- Lisa il a besoin de toi et il ne sait pas qu'on te demande de venir. C'est une demande de Ray, Frank et moi, alors viens.

- … Ok. Dis-je en soupirant gênée de faire intrusion dans la tournée des mecs, dans leur vie professionnelle.

- Super, Lyndsey à déjà ton billet d'avion, téléphone lui ! On t'embrasse ! dit-il en raccrochant.

Je reste surprise de sa phrase… Ils ont tout prévu à l'avance, les mauvais ! A peine, le temps de me remettre de mes émotions, que mon téléphone sonne à nouveau. Je décroche pour découvrir la voix grave de Mikey, fragilisée par sa discussion avec Gee. L'entendre en sachant que je le revois dans quelques jours me rend heureuse. Je le rassure tout en gardant la surprise de ma venue, je le réconforte, l'apaise pour le faire tenir, quelques jours, de minuscules journées.

* * *

Merci Jane Brooks


	5. Te surprendre

Je suis absente quelques jours/semaines ? Pas de panique la suite est bien prévue, elle est même déjà couchée sur papier, juste une publication plus lente. Alors Oh lecteur silencieux ne panique pas, ton écrit préféré va vite revenir ;)

Les lecteurs non silencieux sont déjà prévenus alors un grand merci à Jane encore une fois et à Artless Rose !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Te surprendre**

* * *

Je suis excitée comme une puce. Je ne tiens plus en place. Lyndsey me conduit à l'aéroport pour que je puisse retrouver Mikey.

- Frank a réussi à garder le secret ! dit-elle. C'est un exploit tu sais.

- Oh oui je te crois.

En arrivant dans l'avion, je prends place tranquillement, rêvant de mes retrouvailles avec Mikey. Des sourires, des câlins, des baisers, des mots doux, deux jours pour nous après six semaines de séparation. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin et a priori tout ce dont il a besoin. Le voyage s'annonce long vu mon impatience, mais je sais qu'à la fin de la journée tout passera vite, beaucoup trop vite.

J'atterris en fin d'après-midi, et tout est prévu et chronométré. J'arrive à la salle de concert juste avant le début de celui-ci. C'est Frank qui doit m'accueillir, me cacher et ensuite lorsque les garçons seront sur scène je pourrais profiter du concert, je retrouverais Mikey après celui-ci.

Pour l'heure j'attends que Frank daigne venir m'accueillir. Je le vois apparaitre au loin, je me charge de le rejoindre. Toujours en retard celui-là.

- Désolé gamine, j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de ton copain. T'as bien voyagé ? dit-il en souriant.

- Je te rembourserais pas les billets d'avion. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?!

- J'ai trop mal mangé, celui qui s'est chargé des billets a pris un repas végétarien…

Frank et moi rigolons de cette bourde de sa part. Effectivement, il est bien le seul végétarien de la bande. Il m'emmène dans des couloirs sombres de la salle de concert où le groupe joue, pour finir par me faire entrer dans une pièce ressemblant à une loge.

- Bill vient te chercher quand on commence, comme ça tu croiseras pas Mikey.

- Ok.

- Allez je file.

- Attends Frank !

- Ouais. Dit-il en se retournant.

- Merci pour tout. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Y a pas de quoi Lisa.

Frank s'éclipse quelques secondes plus tard, je reste dans la loge le temps que Bill vienne. J'en profite pour téléphoner à Lyndsey, lui indiquer que je suis bien arrivée et la bourde de Frank. J'entends la foule crier, hurler, devenir folle. Je ne dois pas être loin de la scène. Les gars ont du faire leur apparition. Bill frappe à ma porte et entre.

- Salut Lisa, les mecs vont commencer, suis-moi.

Je reste derrière Bill et à peine deux couloirs plus tard, me voilà juste à l'entrée de la scène en train de profiter du spectacle et à la meilleure place qu'il soit.

C'est incroyable l'unité dont font preuve les garçons. Je ne sais pas si c'est leur amitié qui a permis une telle osmose entre eux au niveau professionnel, ou si c'est le travail qui n'a fait qu'accentuer leur amitié. Difficile à dire, mais leur prestation met en avant leurs liens et non un concert de plus.

Ils s'éclatent ensemble, réagissent avec et pour les gens présents. Ray et Frank se jettent corps et âmes contre les cordes de leur guitare. Ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont. Frank est un peu plus dispersé que Ray, mais leur envie de donner le meilleur est la même. Frank court partout sur scène, se jette dans tous les sens, se sert de tous les accessoires présents pour escalader, sauter, faire le pitre… Il parait possédé par la musique.

Il vient embêter Gee qui se laisse faire bien volontiers. Frank aime, quand il est sur scène, faire chier son monde, comme il aime le faire dans la vie privée apparemment. Gee reste concentré, chante en live, en vrai live, ce n'est pas un playback. Il bouge pas mal lui aussi, s'approche des fans, les fait réagir. Il s'amuse à susurrer des paroles, ce qui a le don d'enflammer les midinettes présentes dans le public. Je rigole de cette situation, mais je comprends que les fans réagissent, ils sont supers.

Je ne les connaissais pas jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Mikey. Et je n'imaginais pas que les gens réagissent autant lors de leur concert. Leurs chansons sont agréables et ils sont tellement entiers sur scène, je conçois que parfois Mikey préfère me téléphoner avant le concert plutôt qu'après. Ils doivent s'écrouler dans leur lit, surtout Frank c'est une vraie pile électrique.

Je regarde au fond de la scène, à mon opposé et vois Mikey en train de jouer lui aussi. Il est présent mais avec toute la timidité que je lui connais, ce qui ne le rend pas moins actif, juste plus mystérieux. Les autres membres du groupe s'imposent, en imposent mais lui est plus en retrait et pourtant il a l'air de prendre plaisir à jouer. Ses yeux se ferment souvent, et ils bougent au rythme des sons qui sortent des enceintes. De temps en temps il fait quelques pas en avant, mais toujours aux côtés de son frère, et balance sa tête. Jamais il n'est seul à être au-devant de la scène. Ses cheveux qui ne sont aucunement domptés viennent s'écraser sur son visage anguleux. Ses longs doigts fins s'agitent sur les cordes de sa basse dans une danse endiablée. Sa dextérité est impressionnante.

Il est terriblement sexy quand il est sur scène, surtout quand, comme aujourd'hui, il porte des vêtements si près du corps. Je deviens presque jalouse des fans qui peuvent en avoir après mon petit ami. Je rigole à cette pensée ridicule et recommence à savourer le spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Frank la pile électrique, vient titiller Mikey sur scène lorsqu'il se met de nouveau en retrait. Quand mon petit ami lui tourne le dos, il lui donne un coup de pied dans l'arrière train ce qui oblige Mikey à se retourner. Même si Frank malmène mon homme je suis obligée de rire de ses bêtises. Il arrive toujours à se faire pardonner de ses taquineries, sûrement parce que c'est toujours très gentil et qu'il a un cœur en or.

La fin de la chanson arrive, Frank en profite pour faire tomber Mikey sur le dos, lui attraper une jambe et le faire tourner sur lui-même. Il faudra penser à une vengeance ! Mikey se relève en rigolant et les gars finissent cette chanson.

Ils enchainent les musiques, Gee s'accorde quelques pauses pour se désaltérer et ce qui permet à Frank de se reposer. Mikey est toujours très calme, toujours plus au fond de la scène. Pendant l'une de ses pauses, Gee parle avec les fans pour leur annoncer que la prochaine chanson est la dernière, le temps que Ray et Frank s'accordent.

Bill vient me rechercher au milieu de la chanson pour me conduire à la loge des garçons. J'entre dans leur antre, presque gênée d'être dans leur monde, me sentant comme une intruse. Je remarque de suite la place qu'a occupé Mikey, il y a son lisseur et son sac. Dans son sac de sport une photo de nous deux est en évidence. Je souris en voyant cette attention. Je prends un de ses t-shirt et hume son odeur. Il est maintenant si proche, il va arriver. Je m'assois à la place que je considère comme la sienne et tourne le siège vers la porte en attendant le groupe.

Mon cœur bat la chamade, je commence à m'impatienter, je stresse de le revoir et pourtant j'en ai une envie folle. Mes doigts s'enroulent autour du t-shirt que j'ai volé dans son sac et mes pieds tapent nerveusement le sol. Des pas s'approchent dans le couloir, la poignée de la porte se baisse. La porte s'ouvre doucement. L'ouverture est tellement lente que je devine que ne ce n'est pas Mikey qui l'ouvre. Effectivement je vois en premier Gee suivi de Mikey, Ray et Frank.

Mikey me voit de suite, semble surpris, s'arrête. Ses cheveux collent son front, ses joues ruissellent de perles de sueur. Il est divin même après un concert. Les autres garçons sont tout sourire, ils attendent la réaction de Mikey. Je souris moi aussi, très contente de le revoir si proche et de me savoir presque dans ses bras. Mais lui reste de marbre. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois lire sur son visage, la surprise a effacé toute émotion.

- Lisa ?! Mais merde qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu peux pas débarquer comme ça pendant une tournée ! dit-il énervé.


	6. Te rejeter

**Chapitre 6 : Te rejeter**

* * *

Mon cœur explose en entendant ses mots. Comment peut-il m'aboyer dessus alors que je viens lui faire une surprise ? Je reste sans voix, abasourdie, bouche bée. Après l'incompréhension, je sens la colère monter en moi. Il y a comme une boule de feu qui part de mon ventre et qui remonte le long de ma gorge. Elle s'arrête dans ma bouche. Je n'arrive pas à l'expulser, à lui dire combien je le déteste pour sa phrase. Peut-être simplement parce que je ne peux pas me résoudre à le détester. Pourtant je lui en veux, oh ça oui !

- Mikey ! crie Gee en se retournant vers son frère plein de colère et les poings serrés.

Gee, Frank et Ray sont aussi stupéfaits que moi de la réaction de Mikey. Je ne veux pas plus me sentir intruse au sein du groupe. Je me lève donc et bouscule les garçons pour me précipiter dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

Je trouve refuge dans la loge dans laquelle Frank m'a fait patienter en début de soirée. Je me doute que l'un des garçons va finir par me rejoindre. Je ne sais pas quelle mouche a piqué Mikey… pourquoi a-t-il réagi comme ça ? Lui qui se plaint à Gee que je lui manque, qui semble si pressé de me revoir. Cette fois ce n'est pas sa maladie qui a parlé, elle n'est pas une excuse pour tout.

A peine quinze minutes après ma fuite mon téléphone se met à sonner, c'est Mikey. Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Je lui en veux. Je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment. Quel paradoxe, moi qui n'avait qu'une envie, retrouver le contact de nos peaux.

Un deuxième appel de Mikey, un deuxième sans réponse.

Me doutant que Frank ne tiendrait pas sa langue longtemps, je décide de fuir la loge et aller m'installer dans un recoin sombre, les fesses posées sur un ampli. Je revis la scène encore et encore, je revois son visage dénué de toute expression, et j'entends ses mots résonner dans ma tête. La violence du ton de sa voix, la brutalité de l'impact de ses mots… pourquoi ?

Je vois au fond du couloir Ray passer, je me cache, les garçons me cherchent activement. Je ne serais plus seule longtemps. Un appel de Gee cette fois, je ne répondrais pas plus. Non pas que je lui en veuille, les autres n'y sont pour rien, mais Mikey peut très bien emprunter un téléphone.

Je m'adosse contre le mur qui est derrière l'ampli et ramène mes genoux sous mon menton. J'entoure mes jambes de mes bras pour rester en boule. Je ne pleure pas mais j'ai le cœur lourd. J'enfouis ma tête contre mes genoux, je m'isole à revivre la scène encore et toujours.

- Tu me fais une place ? Dit une voix familière

- Je me déplie, me détend et lui fait une place à mes côtés. J'accepte sa présence, sans surprise. Je voulais que ce soit lui qui vienne.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on nous trouve. Lui dis-je.

Frank sort alors son téléphone et envoie un message aux garçons, leur indiquant qu'il m'a retrouvé et que nous parlons. Une fois qu'il le range je m'appuie contre lui.

- Je pue la transpiration Lisa.

- M'en fous Frank.

- Il a été surpris. Dit-il pour justifier les paroles de Mikey en m'entourant de son bras.

- Gee l'a sermonné je suppose.

- Et le mot est faible. Rigole Frank. Il lui a demandé pourquoi il avait réagi, et je cite, «comme un con ». Mikey n'a pas pipé quand Gee s'est énervé. On lui est tous tombé dessus en plus. Il ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je lui en veux de m'avoir dit ça.

- Il a une bonne excuse Lisa. Il pensait que tu t'étais imposée à nous. Il n'a pas compris que la surprise venait de nous. Qu'on avait fait le choix de te faire venir.

- Mouais.

- Ca n'aurait pas été juste de ne rien te dire si tu avais fait le choix de venir de toi-même, parce que nous aussi nos femmes nous manque.

- Oui je comprends, mais il avait pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

Frank me serre dans ses bras en me disant : « Ne lui en veux pas, c'est nous qui avons mal géré. On aurait dû lui dire qu'on avait une surprise pour lui, il aurait compris ».

- Tu l'as envoyé me chercher dans la loge où tu m'as fait attendre ?

- Oui. Glousse Frank. Tu apprends vite !

- C'est là-bas que je suis partie en premier. Toi aussi tu apprends vite.

Frank desserre son étreinte et se met debout devant moi. Il me tend la main pour m'inciter à me lever.

- Allez on va le retrouver. Tu l'as assez fais attendre non ?

- Moui. Dis-je en me saisissant de sa main. Au fait ?

- Ouais ?

- Le concert était génial. Dis-je. Vous êtes vraiment au top mais tu prends quoi avant de monter sur scène ?

- Ma folie est naturelle. Dit Frank en rigolant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la loge des garçons où tous les trois doivent attendre. A l'instant où je rentre dans la pièce, Frank me lâche et Mikey se précipite sur moi en m'encerclant de ses bras.

- Ok je vais à la douche ! dit Frank.

- Oui on est de trop ! dit Gee.

- Putain les mecs y a que deux douches je vais encore devoir attendre ! s'exclame Ray en claquant la porte.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en entendant les gars.

- Excuse-moi Lisa.

Je ne dis rien. Je veux juste qu'il aille plus loin dans ses explications. Mon silence lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

- Je pensais que tu étais venue sans demander l'autorisation à personne et les autres gars aussi veulent voir leur femme. Y a pas que moi tu vois, ça aurait été égoïste de te sauter au cou sans savoir. Dit-il toujours la tête enfouie dans mes cheveux.

Je me détache de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je t'en veux de m'avoir parlé comme ça.

- Je m'excuse. Je m'excuse sincèrement Lisa. Dit-il sans détourner son regard.

Je lui fais comprendre par un petit signe de tête affirmatif que j'accepte ses excuses. Il me prend la main et part s'écraser dans le canapé de la loge, m'obligeant à m'écraser sur lui à mon tour en tirant sur ma main.

- Frank a acheté les billets d'avion. Il m'a fait entrer dans la salle peu avant le concert, j'ai assisté au show et au milieu de votre dernière chanson je suis venue ici pour t'attendre.

- C'est une décision de Frank ?

- Non, de tous les trois. Quand Gee t'a parlé parce qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas, Frank me téléphonait pour me prévenir de ton moral. Gee est ensuite venu m'annoncer qu'ils avaient pris la décision de me faire venir et que mes billets d'avion m'attendaient chez Lyndsey. J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix non plus. Quant aux billets, c'est bien Frank qui les a achetés, il a commandé un repas végétarien pour le vol !

- Ah il est irrécupérable celui-là ! Alors je dois remercier les garçons pour cette surprise au final. Dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

- Et me remercier de ne pas être repartie quand j'ai vu ta réaction.

- Excuse-moi chérie, je… j'ai été con. Dit-il en embrassant mon front. Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

- Je repars après-demain avant le concert. C'est court mais apparemment tu en avais besoin, et pour rien te cacher j'en avais également besoin. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de devoir me séparer aussi longtemps de l'homme que j'aime.

Mikey se penche vers moi et m'attire contre ses lèvres. J'entends la porte de la loge grincer. Je me sépare de Mikey et vois la tête de Gee dans l'entrebâillement.

- Dis donc, Gee la commère, tu peux entrer ! dis-je.

- Mikey rigole à ma phrase et Gee entre dans la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non mais je suis pas commère, juste bavard ! se défend-il.

Il vient s'assoir à côté de nous et ébouriffe les cheveux de Mikey.

- La prochaine fois tu réfléchis avant de parler petit frère.

- Vu comment vous m'êtes tous tombé dessus, oui ! Dit Mikey.

La porte se fait entendre à nouveau, pour laisser apparaître Frank cette fois. En entrant il me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui retourne. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré j'ai la certitude que cet homme va jouer un rôle important dans ma vie. Et mon flair me trompe rarement.

Frank vient s'écraser sur le canapé, ou plus exactement sur nous, vu le manque de place.

- Ah t'es pas grand mais t'es lourd bordel ! grogne Mikey.

Frank rigole et lui sert, un : « Putain, Mikey, tu bouges pas beaucoup ton cul sur scène, mais toi aussi t'as besoin de prendre une douche ! ».

- Maintenant que tu l'as libérée, on va pouvoir y aller. Dit Mikey en se levant et en me tirant du canapé.

Frank et Gee gloussent aux paroles de Mikey. Sans un mot je reste accrochée à la main de Mikey et le suis pour profiter d'un moment en tête à tête.


	7. S'aimer

**Chapitre 7 : S'aimer**

* * *

Dans la voiture qui nous mène à l'hôtel, je suis entre Gee et Mikey, collée à Mikey. Je profite de lui, j'hume son odeur, je sais qu'il est à mes côtés pour deux jours, même si sa réaction me pèse encore un peu. La fatigue flotte dans la voiture, les traits des garçons sont tirés, ils sont très silencieux, mais semblent satisfaits de leur soirée. Mikey joue doucement avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Alors quoi de prévu pour demain ? me demande Ray.

- Je sais pas trop. Dis-je.

- Faudra qu'ils se remettent de leur nuit déjà ! rigole Frank en agitant ses bras d'avant en arrière.

- C'est sûr que c'est pas avec ta main que tu risques de tenir la nuit ! répliquais-je.

Mikey m'embrasse sur le front suite à ma réplique et me glisse un : « Tu sais que je t'aime toi ! », qui me fait sourire. Gerard et Ray se tordent de rire, Frank arbore une mine boudeuse qui me plait.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Gerard se charge de récupérer les cartes des chambres, alors je l'accompagne, le temps que le reste du groupe se charge de récupérer les affaires.

- Je crois que Frank s'est trouvé une bonne coéquipière de vannes. Me dit Gee.

- Je crois. Mais parfois c'est dur, il est adorable et on se connait pas depuis des années alors… je dois faire attention aux limites.

- Frank ? Des limites ?! Ça n'existe pas ! rigole Gee.

- Je ne voudrais pas le vexer quand même.

Une fois les cartes en main, Gee m'en tend une et me dit : « Un petit plus pour toi et mon petit frère ».

- Comment ça ? dis-je en prenant la carte.

- C'est un peu plus confortable que nos chambres. Dit-il en souriant.

- Merci Gee.

Nous attendons les garçons, qui reviennent plus que chargés.

- Tu vois Lisa, l'avantage d'être chanteur c'est que tu récupères aucun instrument ! me dit Gerard.

- Oui enfin tu pourrais aider quand même ! réplique Mikey à son grand frère.

- Tu rêves, c'est moi l'ainé, c'est moi qui décide.

Je souris à la réplique de Gee et aide Mikey en le déchargeant de son sac. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers les ascenseurs. Alors que Ray, Gee et Frank descendent au troisième, je retiens Mikey qui commence à suivre les autres et lui adresse un petit non de la tête. Gee se retourne et dit : « Pas toi petit frère ».

- Comment ça ?

- Lisa t'expliquera. Bonne nuit les amoureux. Dit-il en nous adressant un clin d'œil avant la fermeture des portes.

J'appuie sur le sixième étage sans rien dire. Mikey me regarde en souriant, il ne veut rien savoir et je ne veux pas briser le silence, effacer son sourire ou encore détourner son regard plein de tendresse de moi. Je sors de l'ascenseur, il me suit jusqu'à la chambre 615. Le temps que je mette la carte magnétique dans la poignée, il appuie son épaule et sa tête contre le mur du couloir. Il me regarde toujours avec insistance un sourire collé aux lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'être une œuvre d'art exposée au milieu d'un musée. Je serais presque gênée et intimidée par son regard.

- Je n'y suis pour rien. C'est Gee. Dis-je avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Nous découvrons une chambre confortable, avec un énorme lit posé au milieu de la pièce. Une table et deux chaises sont installées près d'une grande baie vitrée. Une rose rouge est disposée sur la table dans un petit vase, une charmante attention de Gee. La chambre est spacieuse. La vue qu'elle nous offre est magnifique, les lumières de la ville sont attrayantes.

- Je vais me changer, j'arrive. Dit Mikey en posant ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre.

En l'attendant, je me mets face à la baie vitrée et admire, le flux de la ville, ses lumières, ses véhicules, dans un silence religieux. Le calme de la chambre contraste avec l'agitation se trouvant six étages plus bas. Je remercie Gee intérieurement de nous avoir offert cette jolie chambre pour la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard je sens Mikey dans mon dos se coller à moi et m'entourer de ses bras. Je me laisse aller en m'appuyant contre lui. Je remarque ses bras et son cou nus. Il ne porte plus aucun vêtement sur le haut de son corps. J'en profite pour coller la moitié de mon visage sur sa peau et lui donner quelques baisers.

- J'ai envoyé un message à Gee pour le remercier. Chuchote-t-il.

- D'accord.

Les longs doigts fins et habiles de Mikey commencent à s'agiter sur mon chemisier. Ils déboutonnent un à un mon vêtement pour finir par me l'ôter. J'apprécie alors un peau à peau contre le torse de Mikey. Son contact est toujours électrisant, comme si c'était la première fois que je le découvrais. Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur mon ventre ce qui me fait frissonner.

- J'ai été très maladroit ce soir Lisa. Surtout que je n'ai qu'une envie depuis que je suis partit, c'est revenir te voir.

- Tu m'as blessée. Dis-je doucement.

- J'en ai conscience et c'est pas ce que je voulais, pas du tout. Dit-il en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Mikey profite de cette position pour me donner de légers baisers dans le creux du cou et me coller encore plus à lui, tout contre lui, il n'y a plus aucun espace entre nous. J'aime toujours ces moments de tendresse, mais encore plus après six semaines de séparation. J'aime avoir l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec Mikey.

- Dis Lisa, tu crois qu'un jour on s'éloignera ? Qu'avec le temps on aura moins besoin l'un de l'autre ? souffle Mikey timidement.

- Non. Tu es très tactile, très tendre et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que tu changes. J'ai moi aussi besoin d'être rassurée sur ton amour pour moi et ça passe par ces gestes.

- J'espère aussi que rien ne changera.

Nous restons silencieux un long moment, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle de la rue, nos peaux collées l'une à l'autre, le souffle chaud de Mikey dans mon cou, ses mains caressant et chatouillant mon ventre.

- Ce soir c'était la première fois que je te voyais sur scène. Dis-je en brisant le silence de la pièce.

- Oh c'est vrai ça et comment tu m'as trouvé ?

- Humm… mystérieux, beau, timide, enfin… terriblement sexy. Dis-je en rigolant.

- A ce point ? rigole Mikey à son tour.

- Oui. J'ai même eu une pensée ridicule. J'ai été jalouse des fans qui en avaient après toi. Mais juste jalouse un instant je me suis vite reprise. Dis-je en me justifiant.

- Ca me plait de savoir que tu peux être jalouse de ces filles. Dit Mikey en me retournant face à lui. Mais je suis à toi Lisa, rien qu'à toi. Dit-il en me caressant le visage.

J'embrasse Mikey suite à ses paroles. Même si souvent dans notre couple c'est moi qui le réconforte, parfois la tendance s'inverse. Et ce soir, c'est lui qui me rassure et j'aime que les rôles permutent. Il pose sa main derrière ma tête afin d'appuyer le baiser que je lui donne, pour reprendre le dessus. Ce soir Mikey a décidé qu'il serait le pilier du couple et je m'abandonne sans hésitation à cette attitude.

- Ca me plait de pouvoir compter sur toi ce soir. Dis-je en me détachant de lui.

- C'est le minimum après l'accueil pitoyable que tu as reçu.

- C'est vrai. Dis-je un sourire en coin.

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me changer. Mais Mikey me rattrape en m'encerclant la taille de son bras droit.

- Pas si vite jeune demoiselle. Déjà ça sert à rien de te changer. Dit-il en me basculant sur le lit.

- Frank avait donc peut-être raison. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Ca lui arrive parfois. Dit Mikey en s'installant à genou au-dessus de moi.

Il se penche pour coller son front au mien. Ses cheveux blonds retombent autour et sur moi, ils viennent chatouiller mon visage. Je n'y prête presque plus attention quand mes yeux sont captivés par ceux de Mikey. Son regard me transperce, il est si profond et si tendre à la fois, comme tout à l'heure, avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Je ne lui connais pas le regard si intense. Il ne décroche pas ses yeux des miens. Cet instant me parait si long mais je profite car cet échange à quelque chose de magique.

- J'aimerais qu'on habite ensemble mon cœur. Dit Mikey sans détourner son regard. J'ai besoin de toi tous les jours, j'aime être avec toi, tu sais bien que tu me manques dès qu'on est séparé et je veux profiter de ta présence au quotidien. Je veux plus te demander après une soirée, de passer la nuit à la maison. Je veux que tu restes tout simplement parce qu'on sera chez nous…

- Chez nous ? répétais-je.

- Chez moi, ça peut devenir chez nous, non ? demande-t-il en souriant toujours son regard dans le mien.

- Oui ! dis-je avec enthousiasme. Je m'installe quand tu veux.

- Dès que tu rentres. Dit-il. Comme ça quand je suis de retour tu es déjà là !

Mikey fini par détacher ses yeux des miens et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une passion folle. Il s'enflamme et m'enflamme par la même occasion. Frank avait bien raison, la nuit risque d'être longue et épuisante.

* * *

**Un énorme merci à Jane Brooks pour ses reviews et à Artless Rose pour ses avis éclairés en avant première.**


	8. T'accueillir

**Chapitre 8 : T'accueillir**

* * *

Foutue ordonnance de merde ! Bordel où est-ce qu'elle est rangée ?! Si je ne la retrouve pas je vais devoir passer en consultation urgente. Putain de maladie à la con ! Et le pire c'est que je me sens bien merde ! Quelle connerie ce traitement, quelle connerie ce suivi psy !

Ca m'agace, je vais exploser et bouffer le premier venu si ça continue. Et si personne ne vient je vais me foutre mal !

« Bon Mikey calme, tu l'as pris ton bout de papier, mais où tu l'as rangé ?! Lisa te l'a rappelé avant de partir et tu lui as dit l'avoir en montrant ton sac. »

En même temps si je n'avais pas attendu le dernier jour pour aller à la pharmacie. Je déteste ce mal qui m'a frappé sans que je ne demande rien. Je me déteste pour cette gestion pathétique de la maladie. Pourquoi avoir attendu de prendre le dernier cachet pour renouveler mon traitement. Je ne suis bon à rien, rien du tout ! Et j'ai ce putain d'avion à prendre en milieu de journée et ce putain de médicament qui me manque, je n'ai pas de temps !

Je me dis toujours que c'est de ma faute ces emmerdes. Que je n'ai qu'à me prendre en main, ne pas sombrer aux tentations de mon humeur, mais je suis faible. Je suis trop faible, mon esprit me domine et m'impose ces sauts d'humeurs à la con. Et je le fais subir aux autres.

Au début j'essaye, je me contiens, pour ne pas alarmer mon entourage mais au final, c'est pire et j'explose. J'impose aux autres mon mal être dans toutes les circonstances, que je le veuille ou non, ça leur retombe toujours dessus. Faible, je suis faible.

- Mikey ! demande Gee en entrant dans la chambre.

- Putain comment t'as fait pour avoir le pass merde !? C'est minable comme hôtel… minable ! La réception n'avait pas à te donner l'accès à ma chambre ! m'énervais-je.

- Il était temps que j'aille chercher ton traitement, ça commençait à te manquer apparemment. Dit Gee injustement en balançant le sac de médicament sur mon lit avant de repartir furax de la chambre.

Et merde ! Pourquoi aboyer sur Gee ?! Mais quel con ! J'ouvre le sac et prends mon cachet. C'est vrai qu'au début de la tournée j'ai confié mon ordonnance à Gee pour être sûr de ne pas l'égarer… Maintenant que je la revois je m'en souviens.

Je m'assois sur le lit et prends le temps de me calmer. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, mais je n'ai pas pu me contenir face à mon frère. Maintenant je peux le faire parce que ça y est, je n'ai plus à gérer l'ordonnance. Ce n'est rien, rien de plus qu'une variation d'humeur, parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour, parce qu'aujourd'hui on rentre tous à la maison. Ce sont la fatigue et l'impatience qui me travaillent.

Je respire profondément, mais n'arrive pas à arrêter mon cerveau qui ne cesse de penser, penser à toute vitesse. Il faut que j'arrive à caler mes pensées sur le calme de ma respiration. Mon portable vibre et je découvre un message de Lisa : « J'ai hâte de te retrouver bébé, fais un bon voyage. Je t'aime ». Ces quelques mots suffisent à concentrer toute mon attention sur mes retrouvailles avec elle. Ce message m'apaise, me calme, il arrive au meilleur moment. Elle a ce pouvoir sur moi que je n'explique pas.

Une fois calmé, je me trouve honteux du comportement que j'ai eu avec mon frère, alors qu'il a tout géré. Je pars le trouver. Je sors de ma chambre et frappe à la porte voisine. Gee m'ouvre et se casse dans la chambre.

- 'scuse-moi grand frère….

Je fais face au silence de Gee qui semble fatigué. Il parait usé.

- Tu vas pas faire la tronche ? Ca me fait toujours rire que tu te procures les pass de tout le monde, mais là j'étais paniqué. Je cherchais justement mon ordonnance et je commençais à m'énerver tout seul. J'avais oublié que je te l'avais donné. Dis-je penaud. Je m'excuse et je… je te remercie d'être allé prendre mes médicaments.

- Je suis ton grand frère c'est normal que j'y sois allé. Dit-il.

- Ca va Gee ? Tu sembles fatigué. Me hasardais-je.

Je m'installe sur le lit de Gee et lui fait signe de s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Et si pour une fois c'était à moi de t'écouter non ? demandais-je.

Gee sourit timidement en s'installant à mes côtés.

- Tu l'as assez fait quand j'étais au fond du trou. Tu m'as assez couvert auprès des parents quand je rentrais complément défoncé. C'est mon job maintenant que je me suis repris en main, c'est moi le grand frère.

- Ouais… c'est ton rôle d'être là de temps en temps pour moi, mais ne porte pas toute ma maladie sur tes épaules. C'est pas de ta faute. Et je suis aussi capable de t'écouter, ça ne doit pas toujours être toi !

- C'est Lyndsey…

- Ah.

- Ouais, on s'est engueulé hier soir, j'ai trop mal dormi. Je me demande surtout comment va être le retour. Lâche-t-il.

C'est rare que Gee et Lyndsey s'engueulent. Ces deux-là sont tellement calmes et tellement complémentaires qu'ils vivent en parfaite harmonie. Je regrette un instant d'avoir demandé à Gee de parler car je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, mais je me reprends vite.

- Quand tu auras passé la porte de la maison, elle va te sauter au cou ! Et puis si c'est pas elle, c'est toi qui le fera.

- C'est vrai. Glousse Gee.

Il s'appuie contre moi et me dit : « Et toi ? »

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah le retour, tu vas voir Lisa directement ou tu vas chez toi ?

Je suis mal à l'aise de la question de Gee. Lisa et moi avions décidé de ne rien dire à Gee et Lyndsey pour leur faire la surprise de notre vie commune, mais je ne vais pas tenir. Ne pas savoir tenir sa langue ça doit être de famille, bien que je sois moins bavard que Gee.

- Quand Lisa est venu y a un mois, j'ai oublié de te dire un petit truc. C'est vraiment minuscule. Dis-je.

- Mikey ?! demande Gee en se détachant de moi et en me faisant les gros yeux.

- Non mais… en fait Lisa s'est installée à la maison. Dis-je en souriant. Je lui ai demandé qu'on vive ensemble. On voulait vous faire la surprise à toi et Lyndsey, mais … bah j'ai pas tenu ma langue hein, comme toi !

Gee rigole, il part dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrive plus à contenir. Je reste surpris mais son rire est tellement communicatif que je me mets moi aussi à rire. On finit par tomber à la renverse sur le lit et se calmer.

- Félicitations petit frère ! dit Gee.

- Tu vois, tu peux lâcher un peu tes responsabilités. Je deviens grand moi aussi. Rigolais-je.

Dans l'avion qui me ramène à la maison je m'endors, assommé par cette tournée qui n'a pourtant duré que dix semaines. C'est court comparé à d'autres ! Mais je suis fatigué et je n'ai qu'une hâte, découvrir l'installation de Lisa.

Le taxi que je partage avec Gee, me dépose en premier. Je quitte mon frère en lui faisant promettre de me tenir au courant de ses retrouvailles avec Lyndsey. Arrivé devant la porte de la maison, j'inspire un grand coup, content du début de ma nouvelle vie, de notre nouvelle vie.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et une odeur sucrée me chatouille les narines. Dans l'entrée, Lisa a déjà installé ses affaires. Je remarque des cadres disposés le long du couloir. Son manteau accroché sur son porte manteau avec une de mes vestes. Elle a tout parfaitement aménagé.

J'avance silencieusement jusqu'à la cuisine où je découvre un appétissant gâteau. Son installation est de plus en plus visible. Ma cuisine qui est d'habitude presque vide est remplie d'ustensiles. Lisa a pris possession des lieux avec facilité et ça me fait sourire.

Je me dirige jusqu'au salon où je vois ma petite amie allongée sur le canapé. Elle s'est endormie devant la télévision allumée. Lisa est magnifique.

Je m'approche du canapé et m'accroupit devant elle. Je caresse ses longs cheveux bruns et sa joue droite. Je la couvre de baisers pour la réveiller de la façon la plus agréable possible.

- Bienvenu à la maison. Dit-elle en se réveillant doucement.

- Bienvenue chez nous mon cœur. Répondis-je.

* * *

#MCRforever


	9. Se Souvenir

**Encore des remerciements pour Jane Brooks, seule lectrice active de la fiction. C'est d'ailleurs un chapitre qui reprend deux de tes interrogations.**

**Artless Rose je ne te compte pas ici car tu as déjà lu toute la fiction et tu as eu les remerciements en privé ;)**

* * *

Ce qui doit s'apparenter à un dîner surprise pour annoncer notre vie commune à Gee et Lyndsey, devient un repas de famille. Mikey n'a pas tenu sa langue et Gee n'en parlons pas ! Il l'a dit à Lyndsey dès son retour, mais pas que. Le lendemain j'ai reçu un message de Frank nous félicitant, et Mikey un de Ray. Rien ne peut être tenu secret dans ce groupe. C'est incroyable, Gee et Frank sont les pires, suivis de Mikey et Ray, mais cela m'amuse beaucoup. Au final on se dit tout, et on se soutient, une vraie petite famille.

- T'as loupé ta vocation ! dit Mikey en piochant un hors d'œuvre dans une assiette.

- Pas touche ! dis-je en essayant de lui donner une tape sur la main.

- Pas assez rapide mon cœur ! dit-il en gobant la nourriture et en rigolant.

J'aime voir Mikey si heureux et joueur. Il est rentré depuis une semaine et tout se passe si bien. Notre vie commune se fait naturellement, tout en douceur. Il n'a fait aucune réflexion sur ce que j'ai installé chez nous. Nous aurions pu décider ensemble à son retour de l'aménagement, mais non. J'ai tout fait sans son avis, comme il me l'a demandé et il n'a rien dit sur ce que j'ai disposé.

- J'aurai aimé que tout le monde soit là, comme au final tu n'as pas su garder le secret. Dis-je à Mikey qui commence à m'entourer de ses bras.

- Ray et Frank ne peuvent pas venir, je leur ai demandé. Ils viendront vite nous voir, t'en fais pas. Dit-il avant d'embrasser ma tempe.

- Je te préviens si ta main approche d'un peu trop près le plat je te plante avec la fourchette et adieu la basse. Dis-je en voyant la main de Mikey avancer vers le plat se trouvant devant moi.

- Ok, je vais mettre la table alors ! dit-il en me déposant un bisou bruyant sur la joue.

A leur arrivée, Lyndsey et Gee ont voulu visiter la maison. Nous avons pris plaisir à le faire, leur faisant découvrir chaque pièce, chaque nouveauté.

- Et ton atelier, tu l'as mis où ? me demande Lyndsey.

- Dans la chambre du fond. Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la pièce.

Le boulot que j'ai choisi me permet de rester à la maison. Je créé et vends mes propres bijoux et accessoires de mode sur internet. Mon petit business marche suffisamment bien pour me permettre d'en vivre et surtout je suis mon propre patron. Lyndsey est, je crois bien, ma plus fidèle cliente. Je créé pour elle à la carte, c'est un régal.

- Génial ! dit-elle, ravie de découvrir mon atelier. D'ailleurs j'aurai une commande à te faire avant de partir en tournée, je pourrais passer dans la semaine ?

- Bien sûr.

Nous redescendons nous installer dans le salon, pour papoter et grignoter. A la fin du repas, Gee se propose de m'aider à débarrasser.

- Lisa je voulais te parler. Dit Gee une fois dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Viens on va s'assoir. Dit-il en montrant l'îlot central de la cuisine.

Nous prenons place sur des chaises hautes. Je commence à m'inquiéter de l'attitude de Gee.

- Ca va pas Gee ?

- Non ça va pas fort effectivement. Mikey t'a parlé de mon passé tumultueux ?

- Il m'a juste dit que t'avais eu une dépendance à l'alcool et à la drogue.

- Il est resté très vague alors, j'étais défoncé presque tous les jours à la plus mauvaise époque... Lyndsey sait que je veux te parler, elle va retenir Mikey.

- Tu vas finir par me dire clairement ce qui va pas ?

- Je n'ai pas replongé. Mais je me sens mal en ce moment, j'ai parfois des épisodes dépressifs comme celui que je traverse. C'est rien, ça passe avec le temps et les rendez-vous chez le médecin. Mais dans ces moments-là toute occasion peut représenter une tentation. Je veux éloigner Mikey de cet épisode.

- Tu me demandes de ne rien lui dire ?

- Ouais.

- Gee… soufflais-je.

- Lisa tout est calculé. La tournée de Lyndsey approche, donc officiellement vous allez nous voir moins souvent parce qu'on va vouloir profiter un peu tous les deux. Voilà pourquoi je te mets dans la confidence.

- Et Ray et Frank ?

- Pas au courant.

- Ok.

- Lyndsey et toi c'est tout. Je veux épargner Mikey de tout ça. Quand j'étais dépendant, il me couvrait tout le temps, il me sortait des galères merdiques, il a tout porté pour moi. Et puis, sa maladie s'est révélée. Ca m'a fait réagir, je me suis dit que c'était le poids de mes drogues qui l'avait fait flanché, ça m'a donné le déclic pour me faire soigner. Je m'en veux toujours de lui avoir montré l'image du grand frère toxico, alcoolo, c'est pour ça que maintenant, je veux toujours l'aider et le préserver.

- Gee, je ne sais pas grand-chose de ta dépendance. Mikey ne m'en a jamais vraiment parlé, mais… ne te mets pas la pression à vouloir l'épauler à tout prix. Je suis aussi là pour ça maintenant, décharge-toi un peu sur moi.

- T'es adorable Lisa, mais c'est naturel ce que je fais pour Mikey. Si tu savais ce qu'il a fait pour moi, de quelles galères il m'a sorti.

Gee commence alors à me raconter une de ses anecdotes non glorieuse qu'il partage avec son frère et le reste du groupe.

*******Flashback*******

- Putain Gee t'as pas assuré. Dit Mikey en le mettant sous la douche.

- Mikey ? Dit l'aîné totalement déconnecté.

- Le concert Gee ! Merde ! T'as encore failli tout faire foirer. Te foutre en caleçon en plein milieu de la scène et donner une interview totalement défoncé, putain mais ça va pas non ! hurle Mikey.

Ray et Frank, n'ont pas suivis les frères Way. Ils ont su à l'œil noir de Mikey que, dès que la scène se finirait, le plus jeune des deux allait mettre les points sur les i. C'est rare que Mikey s'emporte, il est souvent là pour épauler son frère, l'aider à rentrer, aller le chercher au milieu de quartiers mal famés, et le couvrir auprès de ses proches.

Mikey, suit son grand frère face à ses dépendances à l'alcool et aux drogues. Ils sont proches, le plus jeune des deux propose toujours de passer les journées et soirées ensemble quand ils ont des concerts. Mais, il n'arrive pas à être derrière lui constamment, comme aujourd'hui. Et ces jours-là, Gee en profite pour prendre un « petit remontant » comme il aime le dire.

Mikey allume l'eau froide, Gee grogne et essaye de s'enfuir, mais Mikey le pousse sous le jet. Mikey est hors de lui aujourd'hui. De longues traces noires coulent sur les joues de Gee qui regarde son frère en rigolant, ses vêtements se collent à lui. Mikey aimerait parfois lui mettre une bonne paire de claques pour le réveiller, mais il ne peut pas, c'est son grand frère. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal et il ne veut pas que Gee s'inflige autant de mauvais traitement. En plus c'est grâce à son génie qu'ils en sont là. Mais c'est aussi à cause de son vice que le groupe peut se casser la gueule du jour au lendemain.

Le sourire sur le visage de Gee s'efface. Il commence à grimacer. Mikey sait que les drogues commencent à se dissiper, que Gee revient sur terre et qu'il prend conscience, qu'une fois de plus il a foutu la merde. L'ainé coupe l'eau et regarde son petit frère.

- Excuse-moi. Dit Gee.

Des gouttes continuent de perler sur les joues de Gee, ce ne sont pas de simples gouttes d'eau mais des larmes. Les larmes qu'il expulse en se rendant compte de son énième connerie.

- C'était télévisé Gee !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Mikey lui raconte de quelle manière, il a oublié un couplet d'une chanson, qu'au milieu d'une autre il s'est mis en caleçon sur scène. Il insiste surtout sur l'interview que s'est empressé de demander le cameraman à la sortie du concert, et les réponses incohérentes de Gee. Mikey ne lui épargne rien, rien du tout. Pendant son récit, il fait sortir son frère de la douche et lui tend une serviette.

- Je t'attends de l'autre côté, dépêche-toi de te changer. dit Mikey.

Alors que ce dernier s'installe à la table du bus de la tournée, Gee se déshabille, se sèche, et prend conscience de ses conneries. La honte le ronge. Il va devoir faire face aux railleries des journalistes, à la déception de certains fans et aux regards tristes de Ray et Frank. Il déçoit ses propres amis, ses proches, ses plus fidèles compagnons. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est surtout aller retrouver son petit frère. Ce petit frère qui devrait pouvoir se reposer sur lui et non l'inverse. Quelle image pathétique lui donne-t-il ? Il s'en veut terriblement. Mais ces substances finissent toujours par le tenter, une fois de plus, et toujours pour une dernière fois pense-t-il. Gee regarde son visage dans le petit miroir de la salle de bain, il se fait honte, il ne se reconnait plus. Pris d'un accès de colère il envoie valser tous les objets de la pièce au sol.

Mikey entend le vacarme et sait ce que son frère vient de faire, il ne sait plus comment agir, l'aider, il se sent impuissant, fautif de l'avoir laissé seul quelques minutes. Des minutes qui ont suffi à une défonce de plus. Il prépare un café le temps que Gerard sorte de la salle d'eau pour lui remettre les idées en place définitivement.

Ray et Frank rentrent timidement dans le tour bus, interrogeant Mikey du regard. Quelques secondes après, face à la porte d'entrée, Gee sort de la salle d'eau vêtu de vêtements secs. Le silence s'empare du véhicule avant que Mikey ne vienne le briser d'une phrase assassine, agacé par l'attitude de Gee.

- Ca y est t'as fini par te remettre les idées au clair, Monsieur Gerard Way, oh grand chanteur camé ?!

- Mikey ça va pas non ?! hurle Frank.

- Il a raison. Dit Gee résigné.

Mikey sort du bus, se sentant mal de l'insulte proférée à l'encontre de son grand frère, mais il n'a pas pu la retenir. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout allait s'arranger mais il n'a pas pu contenir sa colère, son humeur. Il commence à devenir fou de devoir retenir toutes les émotions qui s'emparent de lui, il ne peut plus, il n'est pas assez fort, il sombre. Il lui faut de l'aide.

***F****in du flashback*******

- Voilà comment ce jour-là on a découvert les premiers signes de la maladie de Mikey et comment j'ai failli faire exploser le groupe. Il m'a aidé du mieux qu'il a pu Lisa, et puis il a dû faire face lui aussi.

Je reste silencieuse face au récit de Gee. Je suis abasourdie, car les Gee et Mikey qu'il m'a décrit ne ressemblent en rien à ceux que je connais. Je me lève et prends Gee dans mes bras.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, promis. Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'épauler aussi.

- Profites de mon petit frère. J'en suis plus à ce stade là. Je suis clean depuis plusieurs années, c'est juste les épisodes dépressifs qui me guettent. Et puis Lyndsey est là pour moi.

- Et quand elle sera en tournée, si ça ne va pas mieux ?

- Je mettrais Frank et Ray au jus et je compterais sur vous trois.

- D'accord. Dis-je en me détachant de Gee.

- Tu comprends mieux le comportement de Mikey maintenant. C'est un peu à cause de moi s'il se repose sur toi, entre la responsabilité qu'il a endossée pour me couvrir et l'acceptation de sa maladie.

- Oui je vois. Son couple doit être son cocon.

Je comprends mieux ce que Mikey cherche maintenant en construisant notre couple. Il m'aime à la folie je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais il veut créer une bulle de sécurité en me mettant à l'intérieur pour que je sois son repère et son refuge. Je ne savais rien de tout ça, et je ne savais pas que la maladie de Mikey avait commencé à se révéler ce jour-là, par une phrase meurtrière. Je déchiffre plus facilement ses phrases parfois déplacées, ses idées farfelues, ses accès de colère, ça fait partit de lui, de sa maladie.


	10. Te raconter

**Chapitre 10 : Te raconter**

* * *

Lyndsey passe à la maison concernant ses accessoires pour la tournée. Pendant ce temps, Mikey va rendre visite à Gee. Ca lui permet de le voir un peu.

- J'ai deux petites demandes ! dit Lyndsey en s'installant dans mon atelier.

- Avant de parler travail, comment va Gee ? dis-je en l'interrompant.

- Oh oui, je suis tellement pressée. sourit-elle. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Il a intensifié ses séances chez le docteur et il est plutôt d'humeur basse mais constante. Il devrait vite refaire surface, on a connu pire. La visite de Mikey va lui faire du bien.

- Et à Mikey aussi. Dis-je.

- Parfait alors ! On peut parler business ! dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Lyndsey me commande quelques accessoires pour la tournée, je lui fais voir des croquis déjà réalisés suite à sa dernière visite. Elle adhère sur deux d'entre eux et me demande quelques réalisations à la carte.

- Et ta deuxième demande ?

- Ma deuxième demande… c'est plutôt une demande commune. On a eu pas mal de retour sur les accessoires et bijoux que tu as créé pour moi. Avec le groupe on voulait savoir si tu voulais travailler avec nous sur un panel de produits dérivés ?

- T'es sérieuse ?

- Oui. Dit Lyndsey en rigolant. On aimerait tester la vente de produits lors de la tournée pour voir comment ça marche. Tu peux nous créer quelques accessoires ?

- Avant la tournée, ça va être dur.

- Je serais seule décisionnaire vu le manque de temps, pas besoin de passer par chaque membre, juste quelques objets comme ça, pas forcément en quantité.

- … Ok je marche ! dis-je très contente de la confiance de Lyndsey et de ses partenaires de scène. C'est énorme !

Lyndsey et moi prenons le temps de déguster un café au salon après ces discussions de travail et de parler de Gee et Mikey.

- Mikey ne m'a rien dit sur les dépendances de Gee.

- Oui apparemment il est resté très vague.

- Oui, et quand Gee m'a raconté une anecdote l'autre soir, j'ai eu du mal à les reconnaitre dans ses paroles. J'ai l'impression que les rôles se sont inversés.

- Demande à Mikey de te parler de lui avant la découverte de sa maladie. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je le ferais.

- Bon je file, quand tu as les prototypes tu me téléphones.

- Pas de souci.

Après le diner, Mikey et moi décidons de regarder un film. Je m'assois sur le canapé le temps qu'il choisisse le DVD puis il vient s'allonger contre moi, la tête sur mes jambes. J'en profite pour glisser l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je pensais que la vie commune le rendrait différent, qu'il serait moins contre moi, mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas et j'apprécie.

Au milieu du film, il se redresse et m'attire contre lui, je me laisse aller dans ses bras la tête contre son épaule.

- Je suis content qu'on vive ensemble. Dit Mikey.

- Tu ne suis plus le film ?

- Non plus vraiment. Rigole Mikey. Je me suis endormi quand j'étais couché sur toi.

Je prends la télécommande et éteins la télévision.

- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ton passé. Me hasardais-je.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment demandé. Dit-il.

- Raconte-moi alors.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ? Dit Mikey avec son sourire plein de douceur.

- T'as parlé de la dépendance de Gee à plusieurs reprises sans trop de détail. Comment tu as vécu cette période toi ? Et avec ta maladie tu as géré comment ?

- Je n'avais aucun symptôme quand Gee a dérapé. C'est venu tardivement. Il y a un souvenir qui m'a particulièrement marqué, c'est quand on était bien plus jeunes et qu'on vivait encore chez les parents.

***Flashback***

Gee est une fois de plus sortit. Il a encore bravé l'interdit de ses parents. C'est assez facile pour lui, les réprimandes lui passent au-dessus. Après tout il est majeur, alors il se moque des règles bien qu'il vive encore au domicile familial.

Mikey l'a entendu filer en douce. Il garde son téléphone près de lui, au cas où, comme à chaque sortie. Il ne téléphone pas à chaque fois mais c'est de plus en plus. Gee est parfois bien trop défoncé pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison, mais jusqu'à présent il a toujours su composer le numéro de son petit frère.

Lors des virées de Gee, Mikey reste toujours en alerte. Il a essayé une fois de le suivre, mais voir son frère se mettre minable toute la soirée, il ne le supporte pas. Il ne peut pas le voir se réduire à néant, se détruire. Il n'a pas la force de le regarder se tuer à petit feu.

Mikey succombe à la fatigue en milieu de nuit, laissant son téléphone sur son oreiller, en vibreur pour pouvoir répondre à l'appel éventuel de Gee. Son sommeil est entrecoupé de réveils, il est sur le qui-vive, jamais tranquille, quand il le sait dehors. A chaque fois il se demande s'il va rentrer et dans quel état.

Vers 5h00, le portable de Mikey vibre, il ne perd pas une seconde et décroche.

- Yep.

- Mikey … tu peux venir ?!

- T'es où ?

- Je sais pas.

- Putain Gee je vais pas te chercher dans toute la ville.

- Dans le même quartier que d'habitude je crois.

- Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Mikey sort discrètement de la maison, en priant que ses parents n'entendent rien. Il démarre la voiture que Gee a achetée, mais qu'il ne prend jamais, car il se sait incapable de rentrer. Mikey commence un tour des rues que son frère à l'habitude de fréquenter. C'est la première fois que Gee ne sait pas se situer. Il essaye d'appeler son grand frère, mais l'appel reste sans réponse.

Mikey panique, il aurait dû garder Gerard en ligne, quel con… Tout ce qu'il espère c'est que son frère ne bouge pas. Il dépose la voiture sur un emplacement pour arpenter les rues à pied, de manière plus complète, afin de trouver Gee. Il fait le tour des bars essayant de le repérer, il court dans les rues où il a déjà récupéré Gee à plusieurs reprises. Au fin fond d'une ruelle, il aperçoit une tignasse de cheveux qu'il pourrait reconnaitre parmi tant d'autres.

- Gee ! crie Mikey.

Le grand frère lève la tête vers la voix qu'il vient d'entendre. Mais il reste assis contre un mur. Mikey découvre avec horreur le visage de son frère. En plus des marques de défonce, un filet rouge coule de son nez, et son œil est rougi.

- Mikey, j'ai plus de portable.

- C'est pas grave.

Mikey relève son frère qui vacille lorsqu'il est sur ses deux jambes. Gee ne supporte pas se remettre debout. Des hauts le cœur lui parviennent, il se penche pour pouvoir vomir les poisons dont il dépend. La première fois que Mikey a vu son frère dans cet état, il aurait vomi avec lui. Maintenant il est habitué. Il frotte le dos de son frère d'une main et essaye de retenir ses cheveux de l'autre. Il aimerait pouvoir l'aider, mais il n'a jamais pu être en position de force face aux drogues.

- Prends ton temps Gee. Ca va aller. Dit Mikey.

- Ils m'ont volé mon portable et mon portefeuille. Dit Gerard entre deux vomissements.

Après quelques minutes sans d'autre haut le cœur, Mikey redresse son frère et le soutient pour le faire marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

- C'est pas grave pour ton portable. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire je t'en prendrais un nouveau. Dit Mikey pour changer les idées de Gee.

- T'es un gentil petit frère. Dit Gee.

Mikey installe Gee dans la voiture, lui ouvre la fenêtre si jamais l'envie de vomir lui reprend. Il se dit aussi que ça lui remettra les idées en place le temps de rentrer. Le plus dur ce soir a été de trouver Gee, d'habitude c'est toujours rentrer à la maison et le faire taire pour ne pas réveiller les parents, mais ce soir, il semble KO.

En conduisant, Mikey pense à cette nuit, ce qui vient de se passer. L'attitude de son grand frère va le conduire dans des emmerdes pas possibles. Il fréquente des quartiers mal famés, il se fait agresser. C'est la première fois que Gee est attaqué physiquement. Mikey ne sait plus vers qui se tourner pour apporter de l'aide à son frère, il ne pourra rien faire seul car jusqu'à présent il n'a pas réussi. Mais cette nuit a été la pire de toutes. Il a bien cru ne pas le retrouver de suite, et voir son visage ensanglanté et marqué par les coups l'a effrayé encore plus que le voir stone.

- Gee, réveille-toi on est arrivé. Dit Mikey en détachant son frère.

Il sort de la voiture, claque à peine la portière et fait le tour du véhicule pour aider son frère à sortir et rentrer à la maison.

- Tu ne fais pas de bruit sinon les parents vont nous tomber dessus.

- Ouais. Dit Gee.

Les deux jeunes hommes passent la porte d'entrée avec discrétion. Ils montent les marches doucement afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain, nettoyer les traces de l'agression. Les garçons sont silencieux.

Mikey prend un coton et soigne Gee assis sur les toilettes. Il efface du mieux qu'il peut les traces de sang de son visage. Il mouille un gant d'eau fraiche pour éponger son grand frère, le rafraichir. Gerard se laisse faire, il sait que Mikey s'occupe toujours bien de lui après chacune de ses virées.

Le petit frère soupire, il ne compte plus les fois où il a fait ça pour lui, celui qu'il aime, son grand frère, son exemple lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Une fois Gee présentable, les garçons se rendent dans la chambre de Mikey pour y passer la nuit. Cela rassure Gee, d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés si jamais il se sent mal, et Mikey préfère l'avoir à l'œil pour qu'il évite de se relever et réveiller leurs parents.

A peine la porte de la chambre ouverte, les garçons découvrent avec surprise leur mère en train de les attendre. Elle se dirige vers Gee, le regarde et lui assène une claque sur la joue gauche servi d'un : « Tu me fais honte Gerard ! ». Mikey n'a jamais vu sa mère prise d'une telle colère, il a reculé d'un pas en entendant le claquement de peau. Il la regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle se retourne vers le plus jeune de ses fils qui a le droit au même traitement que son aîné. Mikey laisse sa main sur sa joue gauche pour atténuer la douleur.

- Et ça c'est parce que tu couvres chaque connerie de ton frère, ça va pas l'aider ! On en reparle demain ! Vous me faites honte !

Leur mère sort de la chambre en furie. Gerard qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas totalement décuvé reprend conscience plus vite que prévu. Mikey se met au lit, Gee s'installe à côté de lui.

- Désolé Mikey. Tu ne devrais pas voir ça, ne pas subir tout ça. Je devrais te donner l'exemple.

- C'est rien Gee. Prépares toi aux foudres de maman demain. Crois-moi ça va faire bien plus mal que tes remords. Dit Mikey.

***Fin du flashback***

- On s'est pris une sacrée soufflante le lendemain par les parents, mais Gee a recommencé et j'ai continué à le couvrir. C'est mon grand frère.

- Tu sembles être un autre homme maintenant. Dis-je à Mikey.

- Je le suis. C'est quand on a découvert mon trouble que Gee s'est fait soigner et il a pris le relai de ce que j'ai fait pour lui. Sauf qu'il me portera plus longtemps que je ne l'ai porté. C'est naturel, on est frères.

- Votre relation est très belle. Dis-je en prenant la main de Mikey. Merci de m'avoir raconté tout ça.

Je me lève et entraine Mikey dans la chambre pour qu'on aille se coucher. Une fois de plus le discours de sa vie d'avant me surprend. Il a l'air d'avoir tant changé. Mais je l'aime pour ce qu'il est maintenant puisque je l'ai connu avec sa maladie.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture.


	11. Te présenter

Merci Jane Brooks.

* * *

Cela fait deux semaines que nous n'avons pas vu Gee et Lyndsey. La dernière fois c'est quand j'ai déposé les prototypes des accessoires pour Lyndsey et que nous les avons validés. Maintenant, je travaille dur pour fournir suffisamment de pièces pour la tournée.

Mikey est en manque de son frère, je le sens. Mais il comprend que le couple veuille profiter l'un de l'autre avant le départ de Lyndsey. Même si c'est la version officieuse, Mikey y croit et c'est le principal. De mon côté je sais que Gee voit son médecin, deux à trois fois par semaine, qu'il relève la tête difficilement et qu'il est toujours fragile.

Sans harceler le frère de Mikey, je lui adresse des sms pour prendre des nouvelles. Je suis toujours soucieuse de son état et je prends le temps pour Lyndsey aussi. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu'elle traverse avec Gee. Nous n'en n'avions jamais vraiment parlé avant cet épisode, comme je ne connaissais pas bien les dépendances de son mari, mais maintenant j'imagine qu'elle et moi on passe par des sentiments similaires. Je ne vois pas Mikey se détruire à petit feu comme l'a fait Gee mais tous les deux sont malades. Et nous sommes deux femmes présentes pour épauler nos compagnons.

Cette phase que traverse Gee, nous permet à Lyndsey et moi de nous rapprocher, d'échanger sur ce rôle que nous avons. Au début Lyndsey me disait que tout allait bien, puis j'ai insisté. J'ai senti que son départ la tracassait. Je lui ai simplement adressé ce message : « Lyn, sans prétention je crois être la mieux placée pour t'écouter. Mikey est malade, Gee l'est aussi. Je sais que tu vas pas bien ». Elle m'a simplement répondu : « Je pense que Gee ne sera pas rétablit avant ma tournée, j'ai l'impression que je vais l'abandonner. Je m'en veux, c'est horrible. ».

Suite à ce message, j'ai décroché mon téléphone et Lyndsey et moi avons passé plus de deux heures en ligne à papoter des garçons, de son inquiétude, de sa tournée, de tout, de rien. Les épreuves que traversent Gee et Mikey construisent nos liens, des liens forts. Grâce à eux Lyndsey et moi nous rapprochons. De jour en jour, nous formons une véritable petite famille. Même si cela fait seulement six mois que je fréquente Mikey, je me sens vraiment comme la belle-sœur de Gee et Lyndsey. Ils m'ont fait entrer dans leur vie de manière rapide, m'ont épaulée lors des moments difficiles avec Mikey et m'ont accordé une confiance aveugle.

- Lisa ? Demande Mikey en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte de mon atelier.

- Oui. Dis-je sans décrocher mon regard du collier que je fini.

- J'ai préparé le déjeuner.

- Merci.

- Je peux entrer ? demande-t-il.

J'aime que Mikey demande l'autorisation pour entrer dans cette pièce, car lorsque j'y suis je me consacre entièrement à mon travail. Ca me prouve toute la considération qu'il porte à ce que je fais. Par son attitude je sais qu'il fait bien la différence entre Lisa disponible et Lisa au travail, même si je suis à la maison pour exercer.

- Bien sûr bébé.

Il vient se mettre derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Il embrasse ma joue et regarde ce que je fais. Une fois que le vernis est posé sur le collier je pose mes accessoires et m'abandonne contre Mikey.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien… rien. Dit-il las.

Je me lève et me retourne vers Mikey. Son visage n'affiche pas son sourire habituel, il semble dénué de tout sentiment.

- S'il ne se passe rien, pourquoi tu ne souris pas en me voyant ?! dis-je en rigolant.

Je fais décrocher un rire à Mikey, il me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille : « Mon frère me manque et tu es très prise par ton travail ».

- Il profite de sa femme avant qu'elle parte c'est normal non ?

- Oui. Dit Mikey. Et te concernant ?

- Me concernant, j'honore la commande pour Mindless Self Indulgence, mais… je pourrais peut-être prendre mon après-midi pour être avec toi ?

Il se détache de moi et prend mon visage dans ses mains. Il m'embrasse délicatement et me souffle : « Maintenant que c'est proposé tu vas devoir le faire ». Je rigole et entraîne Mikey au rez-de-chaussée pour déjeuner tranquillement et profiter de l'après-midi en sa compagnie.

En milieu d'après-midi, nous recevons un appel de Gee.

- Hey Lisa ça va ?

- Oui et toi.

- Oui. Dit-il. Mikey est là ?

- Yep, il me parlait justement de toi ce matin, je te le passe.

- Attends…

- Oui

- Je lui manque, c'est ça ?

- Enormément. Dis-je en regardant Mikey qui n'avait qu'une envie, entendre la voix de son frère.

Je tends le téléphone et laisse Mikey discuter tranquillement avec son frère lorsque je l'entends dire : « On arrive ». Je me retourne vers lui, il est déjà debout prêt à sauter dans ses chaussures.

- Gee et Lyndsey demandent à ce qu'on passe, Lyndsey a dit que tu pouvais ramener quelques pièces déjà pour désencombrer l'atelier.

Je souris de l'attitude de Mikey, il semble revivre à l'idée de revoir son frère, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? dit Mikey.

- Pour rien, je suis juste contente de te voir heureux.

A peine arrivé là-bas, Mikey saute au cou de son frère. Gee le serre dans ses bras, il semble aussi avoir du mal à être séparé de lui. Je reste en retrait à les observer, ils sont tellement mignons tous les deux.

Gee m'accorde ensuite son attention, alors que Mikey part saluer Lyndsey.

- Deux semaines c'est un peu long pour moi. Dit Gee.

- Et pour lui aussi ! dis-je. Dis, tu déconnes par contre !?

- Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce look, t'es pas rasé, t'as mis un vieux jogging pourri, il est où le Gee qui fait crier les midinettes ?!

Gerard rigole à ma phrase puis me répond : « Il se laisse aller parfois ce beau goss ».

Lyndsey et moi laissons les garçons se retrouver, pendant que je lui « livre » les quelques pièces déjà réalisées.

- T'as fait un boulot énorme Lisa. Me dit-elle. Y a plus de pièces qu'on ne l'espérait. Merci.

- Il reste deux bijoux à faire en quantité et j'aurais fini ta commande.

- Cette tournée approche à grand pas.

- Et Gee n'est toujours pas rétabli. dis-je.

- Je te le confie pendant que je suis pas là.

- Il m'a dit qu'il parlerait à Frank et Ray si jamais à ton départ il se sentait toujours mal.

- J'espère qu'il le fera.

- J'y veillerais ne t'en fais pas.

- Merci Lisa.

Nous retournons voir les garçons au salon. Ils sont infatigables, bavards, usants. Nous n'entendons presque pas la sonnerie du téléphone fixe retentir, tellement les garçons rigolent entre eux.

- C'est qui ? demande Gee à Lyndsey qui s'est levée pour répondre.

- Votre mère. Dit-elle en balançant le téléphone à Gee.

- Allo maman, Mikey est là je mets le haut-parleur !

- Mikey ? Mikey ? Connais pas ! dit-elle.

- Ton petit dernier, ton préféré ! rigole Mikey alors que Gee lui envoie un coussin en pleine tête.

- Ah celui qui ne téléphone jamais à ses parents. Dit-elle.

- Pardon Maman j'étais super occupé ces derniers temps. Dit Mikey.

Cet appel me met mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que j'entends la voix de la mère de Mikey. La première fois. Il ne m'a pas présenté à ses parents, je ne sais même pas s'ils connaissent mon existence. Depuis que je suis à la maison je ne l'ai pas vu leur téléphoner une seule fois.

La mère des garçons demande si ce weekend son mari et elle, peuvent venir chez Gee. Les deux frères semblent ravis et enthousiasmes.

- Tu nous ignores ce weekend ou on te voit le petit dernier ? dit-elle en rigolant.

- Arrête maman, c'est pas ça… j'ai juste eu un emploi du temps chargé, je serais là.

- Tu ? Vous non ? Ton père et moi on espère bien rencontrer Lisa.

- Justement elle est là et elle t'entend. Dit Mikey en prenant ma main. On sera là tous les deux maman, compte sur nous.

Je n'imaginais pas que la rencontre avec les parents de Mikey s'organiserait de la sorte, si simplement. Je n'avais pas envisagé de les rencontrer, ni même l'avais demandé à Mikey. Je profitais de sa présence égoïstement. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cette rencontre ne pouvait se faire qu'en présence de Gee et Lyndsey et de manière simple.

- Génial une réunion Way pour ce weekend ! dit Gee après avoir raccroché.

- T'es d'accord au moins mon cœur ? demande Mikey.

- Euh … bah oui. Dis-je en bafouillant.

- En même temps tu n'as pas le choix Lisa ! Dit Gee. C'est sérieux entre Mikey et toi, faut bien sauter le pas. Dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

Si un lecteur silencieux souhaite se manifester je ne mords pas... vous pouvez laisser une review.


	12. Te délaisser

Lyndsey est partie en tournée il y a quelques semaines déjà. Gee va plutôt bien. Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler à Frank et Ray, il se remet doucement. Les appels quotidiens à sa femme suffisent à le remettre sur pied dans les moments les plus durs. De mon côté je m'assure d'être présente pour lui dès qu'il en a besoin, sur demande de Lyndsey et parce que l'état de Gee me préoccupe.

Concernant mon travail, j'ai pris du retard sur mes créations personnelles pour honorer la commande de Mindless Self Indulgence. Je fais donc de longues journées, alors que Mikey zone/glande/traine à la maison ou chez Gee. Le plus dur c'est qu'il soit là et qu'il s'impatiente de me voir. Il vient parfois me regarder travailler, dans ces cas là il ne me dérange pas, mais quand il se met à parler c'est une horreur. Je reconnais ne pas être très disponible, mais je dois assurer mon business.

Mikey m'en a pourtant parlé, mon manque de temps le pèse. Il a fait l'effort d'aborder le sujet plutôt que se renfermer sur lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à entendre son mal être. Je suis à la tête de mon entreprise, un petit commerce qui me plaît. Je suis loin d'amasser des fortunes mais c'est ma réussite, ma fierté… oui je suis moins avec Mikey mais pour assurer dans mon travail, mon univers. Je ne veux pas lâcher ce que j'ai réussi à créer. Surtout que cette charge de travail est passagère.

- Mon cœur ? dit Mikey en ouvrant la porte.

- Entre. Dis-je en anticipant sa question.

Mikey entre et s'installe sur le petit sofa face à mon bureau, voyant que je ne décroche pas de mes créations. Il regarde un peu partout l'atelier, examine le mur droit, puis le gauche et enfin contemple le plafond. Son regard fini par se poser sur moi, il me regarde un long moment avant de briser le silence.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? demande-t-il.

- A faire des bijoux ? rigolais-je.

- Non. Dit-il en souriant. Je peux peut-être faire les emballages et préparer les envois ?

- Oui, si tu veux.

Je décroche de mon bijou et donne à Mikey les bons de commandes avec les étiquettes pour qu'il prépare les envois.

- Lisa ?

- Mmmh ? dis-je en prenant les enveloppes.

- Tu comptes prendre un jour de congé bientôt ?

- Je peux pas. Dis-je exaspérée par cette question épineuse.

- Lisa, s'il te plait.

- Non ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais pas me permettre ! dis-je en lui tournant le dos.

- Je te demande pas de prendre des vacances, juste de pas travailler ce samedi ou dimanche. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre avec toi. Ou alors tu pourrais finir un peu plus tôt un soir.

- Tu sais que je peux pas merde ! m'énervais-je.

- Pas besoin de t'exciter ! J'ai envie de voir ma petite amie, mais apparemment c'est bien trop demandé ! siffle-t-il.

- T'as qu'à trouver à t'occuper Mikey, tu fous rien de tes journées ! aboyais-je.

- T'es injuste ! Tu prends même plus tes weekend je commence à en avoir marre, t'es enfermée ici sept jours sur sept. Je respecte ce que tu fais, j'essaye de pas trop venir t'emmerder, je viens même t'aider pour essayer d'avoir une soirée avec toi. Je te vois plus ! crie-t-il en se levant du sofa pour me faire face.

- On vit ensemble ça te suffit pas ?! dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Tu vis chez nous mais certainement pas avec moi ! réplique-t-il sans hésitation.

- Fallait trouver une autre nana, une voulant vivre à tes crochets ! Si j'avais su je serais resté chez moi. Tu m'étouffes ! criais-je avant de m'enfuir de la maison.

Il n'a pas tort je le sais. Je ne suis presque pas présente pour lui, je ne prends pas un seul jour de repos. Je résorbe mon retard. Je prends ma voiture et me mets à conduire sans trop savoir où aller. C'est la première fois que je dis tant de méchancetés à Mikey. Une fois sortie de mes pensées, je me rends compte que j'ai pris la route de la maison de Frank. Cette pensée me fait sourire. J'y suis allé rarement, mais je me souviens du chemin, alors je continue ma route. J'espère qu'il est là.

Je sonne à la porte une fois, personne ne répond mais j'entends le son d'une guitare venant de la maison. J'insiste et laisse le doigt appuyé sur la sonnette. La musique s'arrête et Frank vient m'ouvrir.

- Hey gamine ça va ? dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Ouais et toi ? Jamia n'est pas là ?

- Elle est chez ses parents.

J'entre avec Frank dans la maison, je m'installe au bar de la cuisine alors qu'il prépare une boisson chaude. Il me rejoint en me souriant.

- Alors Lisa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien… rien Frankie, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Frank relève mon visage et me dit : « Allez Lisa, dis-moi. Dès que je t'ai vue j'ai su qu'il y avait quelque chose et si t'es là c'est pas par hasard ».

- Dispute avec Mikey. Soufflais-je. J'ai pas été tendre.

- Explique-moi.

- J'ai envoyé bouler Mikey injustement. Je travaille beaucoup ces derniers temps, je dois me remettre à jour dans mes commandes et il me l'a reproché.

- Ah tu l'as délaissé. Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ?

- Il m'en a parlé il y a quelques jours parce que ça le pèse, je lui ai expliqué que je devais rattraper mon retard mais j'ai continué à travailler dur, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Et tout à l'heure il a essayé de relancer le sujet je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai gueulé et j'ai dit des choses que je regrette et surtout que je ne pense pas.

- T'as dit quoi ?

- En gros que je regrettais de m'être installée avec lui…

- Lisa…

- Oui je sais c'est moche… surtout qu'il a fait l'effort de s'ouvrir à moi. Mais j'ai pas supporté qu'il me mette face à mes erreurs. Et y a une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire…

- … Qui est ?

- Je lui ai dit qu'il m'étouffait…

- T'as merdé Lisa ! Tu as merdé ! grimace-t-il.

- Je sais Frank… je regrette tellement ce que j'ai dit, je ne le pense pas. Mais je dois assurer pour ma boîte.

J'explique à Frank le rythme que je mène pour honorer les commandes de mes créations, mon emploi du temps de ces derniers jours.

- Tu sais gamine, tu vas devoir aller t'excuser… et c'est pas une mince affaire vu ta fierté ! rigole Frank.

- J'ai honte de ce que j'ai dit. Dis-je.

- Et de ce que tu as fait ? demande Frank hésitant.

- Fait ?

- D'avoir délaissé Mikey ?

- Non, je travaille dur pour que mon entreprise marche, pourquoi je devrais avoir honte ?

- Je te l'ai dit, tu l'as mis de côté. Lisa ce n'est pas en t'enfermant tous les jours dans ton atelier que tu vas pouvoir t'épanouir dans ta relation. Consacre-lui au moins une journée par semaine et quelques soirées. Tu sais comment il est, il a besoin de toi. Il n'y a pas que lui d'ailleurs, vous êtes tellement fusionnels tous les deux, tu ne peux pas du jour au lendemain le priver de toi en restant dans une pièce voisine. Il a fait l'effort de te parler, de ne pas s'enfermer et tu n'as pas su y réagir.

- T'es pas tendre toi non plus.

- Je te dis ce que tu sais déjà.

- Oui, enfin c'est pas facile à entendre. Mais de ta bouche je le prends mieux que de celle de Mikey.

- Je te reproche rien c'est pour ça. Sourit-il.

Je reste encore quelques instants avec Frank, échangeant avec lui sur mon comportement et mes erreurs. Il m'ouvre les yeux sur le malaise que vit Mikey, et sur mon attitude qui n'a fait que renforcer et provoquer la dispute.

- Tu devrais retourner le voir. Dit Frank.

- Tu me mets dehors ? rigolais-je.

- Oui je te chasse pour que tu goûtes aux délicieuses retrouvailles ! dit Frank en rigolant. D'ailleurs tu aurais pu aller chez Gee ça aurait fait moins loin.

- Je lui laisse l'honneur de recevoir son petit frère ! Et puis tu sais que toi et moi on s'est trouvé.

- Ah j'aime entendre que je suis ton préféré. Rigole-t-il.

- C'est Mikey mon préféré. Dis-je pour le calmer.

Frank fait semblant de bouder. Je prends le temps de le remercier. Je sais que ce mec est un mec en or. Il est toujours présent et donne de bons conseils. J'aime l'amitié qui se développe entre nous, il sait me réconforter alors qu'il me met face à mes erreurs. Mais comme il le dit si bien, il ne me reproche rien, il me fait juste comprendre comment j'ai merdé.

* * *

Merci ma seule lectrice Jane Brooks.


	13. T'avouer mes torts

Je remonte en voiture et me dirige vers notre foyer. Voir Frank et lui parler m'ont fait le plus grand bien. Arrivée devant la maison, je vois la voiture de Gee. Je me doutais que Mikey appellerait son frère ou irait le voir. Je me sens honteuse de mon comportement par rapport à Gee.

J'ai choisi de parler à Frank, donc qu'il connaisse mes erreurs ne me gêne pas. Que Mikey parle à son frère c'est normal, mais j'ai toujours l'impression que Gerard va me juger et m'en vouloir. C'est difficile vu la manière dont nous sommes tous proches que nos disputes soient répétées à Gee, mais c'est normal c'est le frère de Mikey et Mikey a besoin de lui parler comme il aurait besoin de parler à un meilleur ami.

Lorsque je rentre dans la maison, je m'arrête dans l'entrée, prends le temps de poser mes affaires avant de chercher les garçons. J'entends des bruits de pas, mais pas ceux de Mikey.

Gee qui a dû m'entendre arriver, apparait dans le couloir, il vient jusqu'à moi, m'embrasse sur la tempe et me dit : « Il est dans la chambre. »

- Merci Gee. Il m'en veut ? demandais-je honteuse.

- Non ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il en souriant. Il est plutôt triste et il comprend pas pourquoi tu as dit… bah ce que tu as dit.

- Je voulais pas admettre que j'avais pas su l'écouter.

- Ca me regarde pas Lisa. Tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès de moi. Je suis venu écouter mon petit frère pas vous juger, j'aurais fait la même chose si tu avais choisi de venir me parler plutôt que d'aller chez Frank. Dit-il en souriant.

- Incorrigible celui-là. Dis-je en rigolant.

- Il m'a fait un message quand tu es partie de chez lui, mais je n'ai rien dit à Mikey. Allez va lui parler, je rentre.

Gee quitte la maison, je me dirige vers la chambre et trouve Mikey allongé sur le lit. Il est face à l'entrée, il me fixe de ses grands yeux tristes. Je m'avance en le regardant et m'installe à ses côtés. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur le front. Je lui caresse délicatement le visage, son regard est toujours plongé dans le mien, il reste silencieux. Il laisse mes mains effleurer sa peau, jouer dans ses cheveux. Mikey ne semble pas en colère. Bizarrement le silence qui règne depuis que je suis entrée dans la chambre ne fait peser aucune tension pourtant nous nous sommes disputés.

- Excuse-moi Mikey. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Pourquoi tu l'as dit alors ? demande-t-il.

- Parce que tu m'as mis face à mes erreurs. J'ai pris ça en pleine figure alors que je m'y attendais pas et surtout je ne voulais pas le reconnaitre.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs, même-toi. Tu n'es pas parfaite et tu ne le seras jamais.

- Je sais mais, j'ai du mal à admettre mes fautes surtout que j'essaye toujours de faire au mieux.

- Je t'aime aussi pour tes défauts. Sourit-il.

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis très heureuse de vivre avec toi. Tu ne m'étouffes pas du tout. J'ai dit ça pour que tu me lâches rapidement, je savais que ça te toucherait et que ça te ferait mal. J'ai juste été ignoble.

- Tu me manques Lisa. Je voulais te le dire, te le faire comprendre. Depuis mon hospitalisation tu m'apprends à m'ouvrir à toi sans culpabilité, j'ai voulu le faire là mais…

- … je me suis encore plus enfermée dans mon atelier… et quand tu m'en as reparlé j'ai compris que je n'avais pas su t'écouter. Je croyais t'en vouloir parce que tu t'ouvrais à moi au plus mauvais moment et en échangeant avec Frank j'ai su que je m'en voulais à moi de ne pas avoir su réagir. Ça t'a demandé un effort et je t'ai juste… ignoré !

- Tu étais donc chez Frank.

- Oui, tu sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Je sais et tu comptes aussi beaucoup pour lui.

Un nouveau silence s'installe dans la pièce, Mikey a ses yeux rivés sur moi. Il est souriant et je remarque que je joue toujours à entrelacer mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Demain je prends ma journée pour que l'on reste ensemble, et j'arrêterais l'atelier tous les soirs à heure fixe.

- Sage décision. Dit Mikey avant de m'embrasser.

Nous restons allongés l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, les yeux dans les yeux. Mikey est très souriant, son regard est très tendre. J'aime qu'il me berce de son regard. Il embrasse mon front.

- Tu devrais retourner travailler. Dit Mikey.

- On pose quel couvre-feu ?

- 6 heures ? dit Mikey.

- Ok. Dis-je.

J'embrasse Mikey tendrement sur les lèvres, je lui caresse la joue et me lève. Je retourne dans mon atelier et découvre que Mikey a fini de préparer les commandes, elles sont dans les sacs prêtes à partir au bureau de poste. Je retourne à mon bureau et continue à confectionner mes commandes.

Quelques minutes après, mon petit ami arrive et récupère les sacs de commande.

- Je file à la poste. Dit-il en repartant.

- Mikey !

- Oui ?

- Merci bébé.

Mikey me sourit et part rapidement de la maison. Je suis contente qu'il s'investisse dans mon travail malgré notre dispute. Je sais qu'il en a pour longtemps alors pour me faire pardonner je ferme boutique plus tôt que prévu et vais nous préparer un bon repas. Un repas qui lui rappellera les réunions Way.

Quand j'ai rencontré ses parents il y a quelques semaines, j'ai eu le droit d'avoir la recette familiale des lasagnes Way. En repensant à cette rencontre je me souviens que j'appréhendais énormément. J'ai été étrangement timide, réservée, Mikey et Gee m'ont même demandé si j'allais bien. Lyndsey n'a rien demandé, elle m'a juste rassurée en me disant que tout se passait très bien. Elle a su de suite que cette rencontre me terrifiait. Ce weekend me mettait face à l'engagement pris avec Mikey. Un peu plus de six mois de relation, une vie commune… c'était rapide pour moi sur le papier mais notre relation était tellement intense que je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

Rencontrer ses parents, être présente lors de cette réunion de famille ne faisait que m'effrayer. Et si jamais je ne plaisais pas aux parents de mon petit ami ? Après tout, ils pouvaient très bien ne pas accrocher avec moi. Je partageais déjà sa vie, Mikey aurait dû me présenter plus tôt, au moins avant d'emménager avec moi. Il avait fait les choses à l'envers. Mais au final je n'avais aucune raison de m'en faire. Les parents de Mikey n'étaient pas là pour me juger, juste pour apprendre à me connaître. Ils savaient leur fils heureux grâce aux appels réguliers de leur aîné, alors tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était faire ma connaissance.

Ce qui m'a le plus marqué lors de cette journée c'est lorsque la mère de Mikey, a dit m'avoir déjà vue en photo. Elle ne parlait pas d'une photo envoyée par Gee ou Mikey. Elle parlait d'une photo circulant sur internet. En plus de me rendre compte de la rapidité de ma relation avec Mikey, j'ai réalisé de manière un peu plus concrète que je ne sortais pas avec le bassiste d'un groupe local. Sa vie privée étant moins privée que celle d'un illustre inconnu. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour encaisser tout ça, et Lyndsey m'y a beaucoup aidée avant son départ en tournée.

- Tu as réussi à décrocher. Dit Mikey en revenant.

- La preuve que oui. C'est pour qu'on passe une merveilleuse petite soirée en amoureux. Enfin si tu veux toujours de moi.

- Plus que jamais mon cœur.


	14. Se projeter

Alors que Mikey a prévu d'aller chez son thérapeute, je dois recevoir la visite de Frank. Et demain nous nous voyons tous chez lui. Le groupe va être réuni, la première fois depuis pas mal de temps que nous allons vraiment tous être ensemble.

- J'y vais mon cœur. Dit Mikey avant de venir m'embrasser.

- A tout à l'heure.

Dix minutes à peine après le départ de Mikey, Frank vient frapper à la porte. Il est souriant. Frank est toujours souriant, mais là il l'est encore plus. En le dévisageant, je vois que quelque chose n'est pas comme d'habitude.

- Ca va Frankie ?

- Impeccable Lisa.

Frank et moi prenons place dans le canapé, il est ailleurs, réjoui, comme s'il était sur une autre planète. En le voyant comme ça, je sais que quelque chose se trame. Il finit par me regarder, toujours un sourire radieux sur le visage.

Je rigole en le dévisageant. Son visage, sa béatitude, son absence me font rire. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Frank est à des années lumières de notre planète.

- Tu te fous de moi ? dit-il en rigolant.

- Non. Enfin, un peu. Vu ta tête, ton comportement et comme tu m'as demandé de garder le silence de ta venue… je pense qu'il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond.

- On se connait trop bien maintenant tous les deux.

- Et ça a pas demandé longtemps. Allez Frank qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vais être papa Lisa. Dit Frank avec son sourire radieux.

- Oh putain ! Félicitations. Dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je m'attendais à toute annonce mais certainement pas à celle-là. Je suis tellement heureuse pour Frank et Jamia. Je me décolle de Frank, les larmes aux yeux.

- Hey pleure pas Lisa.

- Oh bah si c'est une trop bonne nouvelle.

- Demain on vous a invité pour vous l'annoncer… mais je devais te le dire avant et en privé. Tu te rends compte Lisa, je vais être papa.

- C'est magique. Jamia est enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois mois.

- C'est génial.

- C'est une nouvelle énorme. Jamia et moi on voulait des enfants ensemble. C'est la concrétisation de notre relation, mais Lisa je suis aussi flippé qu'heureux.

- Comment ça ?

- Est-ce que je vais être capable ?

- Mais bien sûr Frankie. Tu vas être un père formidable. C'est l'inconnu c'est normal que tu flippes, mais tu sais très bien que tu seras à la hauteur. Tu es avec une femme géniale, vous vous prenez pas la tête. Vous serez trois c'est tout, et cette troisième personne sera le fruit de votre amour. Profite de la grossesse de ta femme, investis-toi dedans mais n'ai pas peur, vous serez des parents sensationnels.

- C'est flippant, car on sera quatre…

- Quatre bah dis donc tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! Mais c'est normal, c'est nouveau. Monter sur scène devant des milliers de fans, donner des interviews télévisées ça je veux bien que ça te fasse flipper, mais devenir parent c'est juste une explosion de bonheur.

- C'est vrai. Dit Frank. Quand viendra ton tour, je serais jaloux tu auras moins de temps pour écouter mes conneries.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment d'actualité. Dis-je à Frank.

- Pas maintenant, mais plus tard.

- Mikey ne veut pas d'enfant.

Il y a peu de temps, Mikey et moi avons parlé de Gee et Lyndsey et de la très certaine prochaine étape de leur vie, avoir un enfant. Mikey disait qu'il serait très heureux de devenir tonton, qu'il serait gaga de son neveu ou sa nièce et que ce serait le meilleur compromis possible dans sa vie. Ne comprenant pas bien ses propos je lui ai demandé ce qu'il entendait par là. Il m'a simplement dit : « Excuse-moi Lisa, mais je ne veux pas d'enfant ».

Je me dis que son choix n'est pas définitif. Je n'ai pas réagi pendant la discussion. Je suis persuadée qu'avec le temps il changera d'avis. C'est une idée générale, elle n'est pas liée à moi. Ca ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble. Il reconsidérera certainement son point de vue après plus de relation, et ce n'est pas un désir immédiat de ma part. Je veux nous laisser le temps.

Frank et moi avons discuté encore quelques minutes, puis il a filé avant le retour de Mikey. Je suis priée de garder le silence jusqu'à demain, ce qui pour moi n'est pas difficile. Frank sait que j'en suis capable contrairement à lui ou Gee.

En repensant à cette annonce, la discussion que j'ai eue avec Mikey me travaille. Et si jamais il ne changeait pas d'avis.

- Bébé est-ce que je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr. Dit Mikey en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Il y a quelques temps, on a eu une discussion et je voudrais revenir dessus. Tu n'imagines vraiment pas avoir des enfants avec moi ?

- Ce n'est pas lié à toi Lisa. Je ne veux pas d'enfant tout court c'est tout.

- Je ne serais pas la femme qui te fera changer d'avis ?

- Si j'avais changé d'avis je n'aurais pu le faire qu'avec toi. Et je ne l'ai pas fait, alors non, je n'aurais pas d'enfant, même avec toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

- Par amour pour l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais. Il est hors de question que je transmette ma maladie. Ce serait égoïste de faire un gosse et lui infliger ce fardeau.

- C'est pas forcément transmissible…

- Il y a plus de risque Lisa, je peux pas le prendre. Tu veux un enfant ?

- Oui plus tard j'aimerais en avoir un.

Mikey reste silencieux. J'ai l'impression que son choix est plutôt ferme. Nous savons tous les deux en ce moment même que nous n'avons pas la même vision de l'avenir et pourtant nous voulons le construire ensemble. Les questions se précipitent dans ma tête. Suis-je prête à renoncer à l'un de mes rêves pour Mikey. Est-ce que je peux envisager de le faire changer d'avis ? Et si je n'y arrive pas, est-ce que je n'aurais pas loupé l'occasion d'être mère, mais avec un autre homme ?

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demande Mikey.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

Le lendemain, nous nous rendons chez Frank pour le déjeuner. Le déjeuner où Jamia et lui vont annoncer l'arrivée de leurs bébés. Mikey ne se doute de rien. Lorsque j'enlace Jamia, je lui glisse un félicitation à l'oreille, elle me frotte le dos comme pour me remercier.

Nous prenons place autour du bar, Mikey, Gee, Lyndsey, Ray, Jamia et Frank. Ces deux derniers sont radieux, Frank comme hier plane à des kilomètres. Jamia semble épanouie et heureuse. Je vois Frank prendre son verre, il s'apprête à porter un toast pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle.

- A notre amitié ! dit Frank. Et à la famille Iero qui va s'agrandir dans quelques mois avec l'arrivée de jumeaux.

Tout le monde repose son verre sur le bar pour s'empresser d'aller féliciter le couple. Mikey qui pour une fois est face à moi, et non contre moi, me regarde dans les yeux. Il doit comprendre que je suis déjà au courant. Ce moment que nous vivons tous les deux, passe inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

Alors que Frank et Jamia peuvent enfin respirer, Mikey me fait un non de la tête, puis détourne son regard de moi. Il affiche sur son visage un sourire de circonstance et s'empresse d'aller féliciter les futurs parents. Je comprends à ce moment-là, que Mikey ne changera pas d'avis et je ne pourrais jamais le faire changer d'avis.

Je prends Jamia dans mes bras pour la féliciter de manière plus officielle, puis Frank qui me glisse à l'oreille : « Tu seras une chouette tata Lisa ».


	15. Se confier

Cela fait quelques semaines déjà que nous avons appris la grossesse de Jamia. Son ventre s'arrondit à une vitesse folle et nous savons maintenant que ce seront deux petites filles. C'est très attendrissant de la voir, ainsi que Frank qui est toujours en train de planer.

Depuis l'échange de regards à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Mikey et moi n'avons pas reparlé de notre différence de point de vue au sujet de notre avenir. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, quoi faire, je n'ai pas de réponse à mes questions. Je ne sais pas si au long terme l'amour qu'il y a entre nous me suffira ou si mon désir d'être mère prendra le dessus. Le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas attendre éternellement, mais je n'envisage pas d'abandonner l'amour de ma vie maintenant. A l'usure, cette divergence pourrait faire exploser notre couple, je le sais.

En ce moment je me plonge dans mon travail pour le groupe de Lyn, sans délaisser Mikey. J'ai réussi à mettre cette stratégie en place, en réduisant ma gamme de produits personnels mais en constituant des stocks suffisants pour satisfaire mes clients.

J'ai proposé, il y a plusieurs mois, des produits pour Mindless Self Indulgence lors de la tournée. Comme ils ont bien marché, j'ai signé un contrat avec eux sur le long terme. Aujourd'hui le groupe a décidé de renouveler sa gamme, comme une nouvelle collection. Depuis cette décision je m'arrache pour proposer beaucoup de nouveautés, je dessine sans cesse ce qui me passe par la tête et je fais les prototypes correspondant.

J'avoue que cet acharnement pour les produits MSI, me permet de m'isoler un peu de Mikey sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. J'aimerais tellement trouver des réponses à mes questions, que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire, que quelqu'un décide pour moi ou sache me dire ce qui se passera si je choisis telle ou telle solution. C'est tellement lâche de raisonner comme ça, mais je suis perdue. Mikey a bien dû sentir un peu de distance de ma part, mais pas moins d'amour, il doit mettre ça sur le compte du renouvellement de la gamme MSI.

Comme j'estime avoir assez de dessins et de prototypes je file chez Lyndsey et Gee pour étude, correction et validation des produits.

Je présente à Lyn dans son bureau les différentes pièces. Je ne m'arrête plus de parler.

- Et là tu vois c'est l'instrument de chacun avec son nom, donc j'ai fait le tien ça donne cette basse avec le Lyn-Z inscrit dessus. On peut le décliner en boucles, pendentif, bracelet, bague, tout est possible. Et sinon j'ai pensé aussi à ressortir le MSI pendentif mais en version Halloween, pour…

- Lisa stoppe.

- Quoi, ça te plait pas ?

- C'est pas ça qui me plait pas, c'est de voir que t'es pas bien et que tu fais semblant. Dit-elle en me prenant les mains.

En plein dans le mille. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu penser berner Lyn en lui présentant mes produits. Nous sommes assez proches maintenant pour qu'elle sache quand ça va ou quand ça ne va pas.

- On va oublier le boulot un instant et on retourne à notre vie de famille pour que tu puisses m'expliquer ce qui se passe. Et me dis pas que tout va bien.

- Je crois que je réfléchis un peu trop.

- A propos de ?

- Mikey et moi avons parlé des années à venir et notamment du désir d'enfant. Mikey ne veut pas d'enfant.

- Pas encore, mais plus tard. Il veut certainement profiter de votre couple, vous êtes ensemble depuis seulement un peu plus d'un an. Dit Lyn.

- Il ne veut pas d'enfant du tout. La veille du repas chez Frank et Jamia, Frank est venu m'annoncer la grossesse. Le soir j'en ai profité pour en parler avec Mikey. Nous en avions déjà parlé mais j'ai voulu connaitre la raison de son refus.

- Sa maladie ?

- Oui. Il a peur de la transmettre. Il sait très bien que je veux avoir des enfants dans quelques années, mais je sais qu'il n'en veut pas du tout. On a pas reparlé de ça depuis et je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser. J'espère le faire changer d'avis. S'il ne change pas d'avis j'ai peur de lui reprocher quand il sera trop tard, et j'ai peur de me réveiller un de ces jours en me disant merde j'aurais pu être mère mais… avec un autre.

- Lisa…

- Je sais Lyn c'est horrible, mais je ne me sens pas prête à renoncer à ce désir parce que Mikey craint une hérédité et je ne lui ferais jamais un enfant dans le dos. Actuellement je l'aime bien trop pour le quitter pour ça… je m'accroche à l'espoir qu'il change d'avis ou que je me fasse à l'idée.

Lyndsey me prend dans ses bras en voyant des larmes perler sur mes joues.

- Je me suis enfermée dans les commandes MSI pour réfléchir sans délaisser Mikey. Je le tiens à distance de ça…

- Tu crois le tenir à distance, il a parlé à Gee y a quelques jours parce qu'il te sentait ailleurs. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ça y a aucun doute. Tu pourrais certainement avoir un enfant avec un autre homme, mais tu vivras jamais avec lui ce que tu vis avec Mikey. Vous étiez un jeune couple quand tu es venue ici en pleurs parce qu'il avait déconné, tu as supporté son hospitalisation, son rejet, les tournées… tu aurais pu fuir face à tout ça mais t'es toujours là, c'est pas pour rien.

- C'est certainement l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais renoncer à ce désir.

- Il y a des alternatives Lisa. Il a peur de transmettre sa maladie, pas d'être père. Vous pourriez adopter un enfant dans le futur. Vous seriez de formidables parents.

- Je sais bien qu'on en est pas là avec Mikey. Mais, adopter c'est pas pareil.

Je regarde Lyndsey, elle dégage de mon visage les cheveux qui s'y collent à cause des larmes.

- Le temps fera certainement changer d'avis l'un de vous. Dit-elle. Tu t'es renseignée pour l'hérédité ?

- Il y a plus de risque si l'un des parents à un trouble bipolaire que l'enfant en ait un aussi, mais aucune hérédité n'a été prouvée.

- Il t'a raconté le jour où on lui a annoncé le diagnostic ?

- Non.

Flashback

Depuis plusieurs semaines Gerard note de plus en plus de changements dans le comportement de Mikey. Il alterne entre des phases d'euphorie, de bien-être total et peut passer sans raison à des journées où la déprime prend le dessus. Dans ces moments-là il s'enferme sur lui et tient son frère à l'écart, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Ces changements dans le comportement de Mikey ont tenus Gee à l'écart de beaucoup de tentations. Bien sûr qu'il continue à prendre des médicaments et que certains soirs il prend des cuites mémorables mais il garde à l'esprit l'état préoccupant de son petit frère. Comme aujourd'hui Mikey est en phase de déprime, Gee décide d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qui se passe.

- Hey petit frère ça va ?

- 'Lut Gee.

- Je te dérange ?

- Non j'étais juste au lit. Pas envie de faire grand-chose en ce moment. Dit Mikey en retournant s'écraser dans son lit.

- C'est bizarre… Y a encore quelques jours tout allait parfaitement bien. T'as eu un souci ?

- Non c'est comme ça c'est tout. La vie c'est parfois chien, du jour au lendemain t'es mal, on se demande parfois si ça vaut vraiment le coup d'être arrivé sur terre.

- Hey Mikey ! Parles pas comme ça.

- Bah quoi c'est vrai. Me dis pas que si tu prends toutes tes merdes de médicaments et d'alcool c'est parce que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. T'es pas devenu accro à toutes tes drogues parce que ta vie était géniale et sans problème !?

- … OK… Mikey depuis quand t'es devenu si agressif ? Avec moi, avec les mecs, avec les parents… ça te ressemble tellement pas.

- Je suis fatigué Gee, épuisé moralement. Dit Mikey en se mettant sous sa couette.

Gerard qui ne reconnait plus son petit frère, celui qui est toujours là pour l'épauler, qui endosse souvent le rôle de l'aîné, décroche son téléphone portable et le porte à son oreille. Il prend rendez-vous pour Mikey chez le médecin de famille.

Après quelques semaines et quelques tests, Mikey a rendez-vous pour les résultats médicaux. Gee et lui se rendent ensemble au cabinet médical. Lorsqu'arrive le tour de Mikey, Gee lui donne une petite tape dans le dos pour l'encourager à entrer dans le bureau du médecin.

- Tu viens pas ? dit Mikey en se retournant.

- Non c'est ton rendez-vous.

- Gee, tu m'as obligé à faire tout ça, me lâche pas maintenant. Viens.

Gerard acquiesce d'un signe de tête et prend son frère par l'épaule pour lui faire sentir qu'il est bien là et qu'il le soutient.

- … c'est ce que l'on appelle un trouble bipolaire. Conclut le médecin.

- Je suis fou ? demande Mikey.

- Non, c'est une maladie, classée parmi les troubles psychiatriques, mais vous n'êtes pas fou. Avec des régulateurs de l'humeur vous pouvez vivre une vie presque normale. Il faut prendre un traitement à vie et suivre une thérapie, mais ce trouble est connu et nous savons comment l'équilibrer. Je vous avoue qu'avant de trouver le bon traitement il va falloir vous faire hospitaliser pour contrôler au mieux la réaction aux médicaments. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué vous passez de phases d'euphories à des phases dépressives, avec des pointes d'agressivité à cause de ce trouble.

- C'est rien Mikey, quand on aura les bons médicaments tout ira mieux.

- C'est pas rien Gee, je suis fou ! J'ai une maladie psy ! Je vais devoir prendre un traitement à vie ! Je suis un putain de taré bon à enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Ca me tombe comme ça sur la gueule alors que j'ai rien demandé ! J'ai rien fait pour ça, j'ai pas mérité ça ! dit Mikey énervé. C'est sûr, toi t'es pas dans cette galère ! C'est pas toi qu'on va enfermer chez les tarés ! Qu'on va forcer à avaler un tas de merde pour te faire devenir un autre.

- Non moi les merdes je les avale tout seul en effet. Dit Gee pour clouer le bec de son frère. Docteur, j'ai des addictions à soigner. Dit Gee en se retournant vers le médecin.

Cette phrase de Gee, eu pour effet de calmer Mikey. Il s'est retourné vers son frère, soulagé d'un poids.

- Tu seras sérieux cette fois dans ta désintox ? demande Mikey.

- T'as trop besoin de moi pour que je merde une fois de plus.

Fin du flashback

- Il ne veut pas faire subir à son enfant, l'annonce d'une maladie. Tu imagines la violence après plus de vingt ans de vie ordinaire ? demande Lyndsey. Je crois que psychologiquement il ne supporterait pas. Il se considérerait fautif et responsable de la maladie de son enfant.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Dis-je à Lyndsey.

- N'oublie pas que c'est l'homme de ta vie et que vous aurez des alternatives.

- Merci Lyn.


	16. Renoncer

Jamia a donné naissance à deux magnifiques petites filles il y a quelques semaines. Nous avons pu rencontrer les filles à la maternité peu après leur naissance. Cherry et Lily sont magnifiques. Ce sont des bébés à croquer. Elles ressemblent beaucoup à Jamia.

J'entreprends aujourd'hui de rendre visite aux nouveaux parents, surtout pour aller voir les filles. Elles ont bien grandis depuis la maternité, les photos que Frank nous envoie nous montrent qu'elles sont de plus en plus en plus éveillées.

Arrivée chez la famille Iero, je prends le soin de ne pas sonner pour ne pas réveiller les filles si jamais elles dorment. Frank vient m'accueillir puis nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

- Salut Lisa, bah t'es venue seule ? dit Jamia en me voyant.

- Oui, Mikey est à sa thérapie. Dis-je en allant la saluer. Tu es rayonnante Jamia. Elles sont sages la nuit ?

- Elles ne sont pas chiantes en tout cas et Frank m'aide bien, alors je profite de la maternité. Dit-elle.

- Les filles dorment ? demandais-je impatiente de les revoir.

- Elles sont dans leur chambre, suis-moi. Dit Frank.

- Je te prépare un thé Lisa ! dit Jamia avant que je ne suive Frank.

Je remercie Jamia et suis Frank à l'étage.

- Pourquoi Mikey n'est pas avec toi ? dit-il arrivé dans le couloir des chambres.

- Il est chez le doc.

- Je répète ma question, pourquoi Mikey n'est pas avec toi ?

- Parce qu'il pouvait pas venir, il avait son rendez-vous. Dis-je en sentant le scepticisme de Frank.

- Je reformule si tu préfères ? La dispute date de quand ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Frank….

- Je t'écoute Lisa.

- Non je suis venue profiter de tes filles, voir comment elles ont grandis, profiter de Jamia et toi c'est tout.

- … bien. Dit-il.

Frank et moi entrons dans la chambre des filles, elles dorment encore.

- Lily et Cherry. Dit Frank en m'indiquant les lits.

- Heureusement que tu précises. Elles sont toujours aussi belles.

Je me penche au-dessus du lit de Cherry, elle est adorable, elle ne se réveille pas. Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front. Je suis très émue de revoir les filles et en même temps cela ravive les événements récents. Je ne peux m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. Frank qui est en face de moi me dit : « Y a pas que des larmes de joie sur ton visage ».

- Si, si je t'assure. Chuchotais-je entre deux sanglots.

- Lisa, tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe merde. T'aurais pu attendre qu'il rentre et vous seriez venus ensemble. Dit Frank sans hausser la voix mais en me faisant ressentir son impatience.

- J'ai quitté Mikey…

- Tu as quoi ?! dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je n'arrive plus à parler, les larmes coulent toutes seules, sans contrôle. Frank me conduit sur un petit sofa installé sûrement là pour que lui et Jamia puissent se poser lorsqu'ils se lèvent pour les filles la nuit. Je pleure contre Frank, sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Trois semaines.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je peux pas renoncer à avoir un enfant, je peux pas Frank et encore moins quand je vois tes filles. Il a pas le droit de me priver de ça et je peux pas lui imposer… la meilleure solution c'est qu'on se sépare.

- Je sais pas quoi te dire.

- T'as rien à dire Frank. Je voulais même pas t'en parler aujourd'hui.

- Tu vis où ?

- Chez Mikey en attendant de retrouver un appart, et il est chez Gee le temps que je parte. Je sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix Frank, je le pleure tous les jours. Je l'aime tellement, mais…

- Devenir parents c'est la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivé, Lisa.

- J'aime ta façon de me faire comprendre ta pensée.

- J'ai rien dit. Rigole Frank.

- C'est ça qui est bien, tu protèges ton ami et tu me soutiens dans mon choix.

- Je vous aime tous les deux. Je te donne juste mon vécu, tu t'en sers si tu veux. Dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Nous redescendons rejoindre Jamia. J'ai pris le temps d'essuyer mes larmes. Alors que nous partageons une boisson chaude, Jamia est toute excitée.

- Lisa, Frank et moi on veut savoir si tu veux devenir la marraine de Cherry ?

- Wow, ce serait avec joie Jamia, mais… j'ai quitté Mikey, donc je préfère que vous preniez le temps de réfléchir Frank et toi…

- Ca ne remet rien en cause. Dit Frank.

Jamia reste surprise, je lui explique ce que j'ai dit à Frank. Le couple m'assure vouloir maintenir son choix. Même si je les ai connu grâce à Mikey, je reste une amie et non plus seulement la petite amie de Mikey ou plus exactement son ex petite amie.

- Par contre le parrain c'est Mikey, on va peut-être intervertir avec Lily ? dit Jamia.

- Ne changez pas vos plans pour nous. Etre parrain et marraine n'implique pas de devoir se supporter toute la journée. Et tu sais Mikey m'a laissé la maison en attendant, il ne m'a pas chassé de chez lui, même si c'est dur de plus être un couple on ne se déchire pas.

- Lisa, ça s'est passé comment ? demande Frank.

Flashback

Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Jamia, Mikey et Lisa n'ont pas reparlé de leurs opinions différentes concernant leur future famille. Mais Lisa est sans cesse dérangée par toutes les questions qui se bousculent dans la tête et notamment, est-elle prête à renoncer à devenir mère pour un homme, même si cet homme est Mikey ?

Lorsque les jumelles sont nées, Mikey et Lisa sont bien entendus aller les voir à la maternité. Mais cette visite n'a fait que précipiter une discussion dans le couple. Une fois en voiture Lisa n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en parler à Mikey.

- Mikey, on en a pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois, mais je pense qu'il faut vraiment qu'on mette les choses au clair pour notre avenir.

- J'y pensais justement aussi. Ce serait peut-être mieux d'en parler à la maison.

Une fois arrivés, Mikey et Lisa se sont installés autour de la table et non l'un contre l'autre, comme si chacun symbolisait sa décision dans un camp. Ils savaient parfaitement tous les deux que cette discussion allait être difficile.

- Est-ce que tu y as réfléchi depuis notre discussion ? demande Lisa.

- Oui j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Lisa je t'aime mais je peux pas. J'ai trop peur de transmettre ma maladie. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si j'avais changé d'avis je n'aurais pu le faire qu'avec toi et ça ne s'est pas produit.

- Et moi j'ai toujours une question en tête, suis-je prête à renoncer à ce désir d'être mère pour toi ? L'arrivée des jumelles m'a replongé là-dedans et en les voyant je crois que non, je pourrais pas Mikey.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- Apparemment ta décision est prise et moi j'ai encore une question en tête c'est donc à moi de faire un choix et prendre une décision. Dit Lisa en se levant et en allant se réfugier dans son atelier.

Elle savait quelle décision elle allait prendre. A la vue de Cherry et Lily, elle a su qu'elle ne pourrait pas renoncer. Elle voulait juste s'assurer que Mikey n'avait pas changé d'avis et prendre le temps d'encaisser la rupture. Ce soir-là elle a profité d'une ultime soirée dans les bras de son petit ami, de toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui accorder. Elle a profité d'une dernière nuit en sa compagnie et le lendemain elle a dû faire face.

Dans l'après-midi, elle est venue rejoindre Mikey qui jouait de la basse dans la petite pièce de la maison dédiée à la musique. Elle s'est mise dans l'encadrement de la porte, a profité de la vision de Mikey s'éclatant contre les cordes. Lisa ne put s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes, elle allait quitter celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait plus mettre sa main dans ses cheveux blonds indomptables, ne plus profiter de la douceur et de la tendresse de Mikey. Elle allait devoir quitter la famille qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts.

Elle devait renoncer à tout ce qui l'entourait depuis presque deux ans, non pas par manque d'amour mais à cause de ce foutu trouble bipolaire. Jamais la maladie de Mikey n'avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur le couple, jamais Lisa n'avait maudit ce trouble. Elle était tombé amoureuse du nouveau Mikey et n'avait jamais connu l'ancien, elle avait appris à connaitre les symptômes, appris à gérer ce trouble. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Gee pour gérer les plus grosses crises et lui avait demandé de se décharger un peu sur elle pour le quotidien. Pour elle, jamais cette maladie n'aurait pu les séparer jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Une fois le morceau de Mikey fini, Lisa pu apercevoir son visage avec son sourire solaire. Ce putain de sourire qu'il réservait souvent à ses plus proches tellement il pouvait être timide avec les étrangers. Lisa ne voulait pas que ce sourire parte, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, jamais. Elle voulait qu'il le conserve, mais elle ne pouvait se sacrifier pour lui.

Mikey releva la tête et vit Lisa à la porte. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Hey mon cœur, ça va ?

- Je peux pas Mikey.

- Tu peux pas quoi ?

- Je peux pas renoncer, même pour toi.

Mikey de colère jeta sa basse au sol puis contre les murs. Il en voulait à Lisa d'avoir pris cette décision. Mais il s'en voulait beaucoup plus de ne pas pouvoir changer d'avis et d'être tétanisé par ces foutus troubles psychiatriques. Lisa ne prit pas la peine de venir calmer Mikey, après tout elle venait de le quitter, à quoi bon venir le rassurer, tous ses mots n'auraient été que mensonges. Elle téléphona à Gee, qu'il vienne gérer Mikey. Elle garda un œil sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gee histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie puis le confia à Gee.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? dit Gee en arrivant à toute vitesse.

- Il a besoin de toi, il a explosé sa basse contre les murs et là c'est silence depuis quelques minutes.

- Putain Lisa pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai quitté.

Gee ne prit pas la peine d'en demander plus à Lisa, il entra dans la pièce en furie. Il savait que cette annonce avait brisé son frère. Lisa prit sa voiture et partit dans un hôtel non loin de la maison pour pleurer sa peine.

Fin du flashback

- Depuis il m'a juste dit de rester à la maison et prendre mon temps pour trouver un appartement qui me permette d'installer mon atelier.

- Tant que tu n'es pas partie il est chez Gee et il n'est pas seul, ça l'arrange. dit Frank.

Je sais que Frank a raison, et tant que je ne suis pas partie, je reste persuadée que Mikey a du mal à se considérer comme séparé de moi. Après tout je vis toujours chez lui alors je n'ai qu'une hâte, trouver un appartement sympa que l'on puisse tous les deux tourner la page.

* * *

**Une review ? Merci. **


	17. Se recroiser

Aujourd'hui c'est le baptême des jumelles. Je vais donc devenir la marraine de Cherry et Mikey le parrain. Pour Lily ce sont Gee et Lyndsey qui auront cette responsabilité.

Malgré ma rupture avec Mikey je reste très proche de Frank et Lyndsey. Gee est plus distant car il épaule et soutient son frère, mais il prend régulièrement de mes nouvelles, même si Lyn doit lui en donner. Nous maintenons nos liens, sauf entre Mikey et moi. Notre rupture est bien trop récente, nous ne nous sommes pas encore revus, cela fait deux mois.

J'ai trouvé une petite maison à quinze minutes de voiture de celle de Mikey. Assez loin de chez lui mais en même temps assez proche du quartier qu'il m'a fait découvrir et que j'affectionne tant. J'appréhende cette journée en sa présence, mais je suis persuadée que lui aussi et certainement bien plus que moi.

J'arrive seule, à l'église qui accueille le baptême. Les parrains et marraines ont été priés d'arriver en avance. Lorsque j'arrive les autres sont déjà là. Je leur fais la bise et même à Mikey… faire la bise à Mikey… jamais cela ne s'est produit et j'avoue que ça me fait un pincement au cœur. Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce, les autres n'osent pas parler.

- Vous savez on est civilisé avec Mikey, on peut être ensemble dans la même pièce sans qu'un silence de mort s'installe. Dis-je en brisant le silence.

Gee rigole de ma phrase et l'ambiance se détend enfin. Les parents prennent le temps de nous expliquer le déroulement de la cérémonie. Lorsque le baptême commence, je me permets d'observer Mikey du coin de l'œil, il semble fatigué. Il a une petite mine, mais il est quand même un peu souriant, pas ce sourire dont il a le secret, mais un sourire de circonstance.

Une fois la cérémonie finie nous sommes conviés à un repas de fête. Les parents sont à la même table que les parrains et marraines et comme le groupe ne sait pas se séparer, Ray est avec nous à table. Je suis d'ailleurs entre lui et Frank alors que Mikey est entre Jamia et Gee, cela nous permet de ne pas être côte à côte. Le repas se déroule dans d'excellentes conditions, la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous, même si Mikey et moi sommes plus en retrait.

Après le repas, Ray me propose d'aller prendre l'air en sa compagnie sur la terrasse du bâtiment, nous nous appuyons contre la rambarde et il brise le silence.

- Ca va Lisa depuis la rupture ?

- Pas facile tous les jours mais c'est moi qui ai décidé de le quitter. Je dois assumer du coup.

- C'est dur pour vous deux apparemment. T'es bien installée dans ta maison ?

- Ouais elle est très bien. La porte est ouverte tu sais. J'ose pas trop inviter tout le monde vis-à-vis de Mikey mais si tu passes dans le coin.

- J'hésiterais pas c'est promis.

Quelques minutes à peine après, Mikey apparait sur la terrasse de manière précipitée et maladroite.

- Bon bah… je vais euh … rejoindre … euh… Gee ! dit Ray en courant vers l'intérieur.

Mikey me regarde et me dit : « Je crois qu'ils l'ont fait exprès, Gee m'a poussé ici ».

- Ils auraient pu envoyer meilleur menteur que Ray. Dis-je.

- Oui mais Frank ou Gee auraient certainement vendu la mèche avant que j'arrive.

Mikey et moi rigolons de cette évidence, les garçons ont voulu que nous nous retrouvions ensemble, seuls, la première fois depuis deux mois.

- Ca va, tu te plais chez toi ? demande Mikey en restant debout loin de moi.

- Je m'habitue au nouveau lieu. Et toi pour la maison, tu t'y es retrouvé ?

- J'y suis depuis seulement une semaine. Dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

- Oh tu es resté chez Gee avant ?

- Chez Gee et j'ai été hospitalisé.

- J'ai honte lorsque que Mikey me dit ça, je baisse la tête et essaye de faire bonne figure.

- Excuse-moi Mikey d'avoir provoqué ça.

- Non, non Lisa c'est rien ça m'a vraiment fait du bien tu sais.

Mikey et moi prenons place sur un banc côte à côte sur la terrasse du bâtiment, loin de la fenêtre pour ne pas se faire observer de la part des comploteurs.

- J'ai énormément appréhendé cette journée. C'est la première fois qu'on se revoit. Dit Mikey.

- Pareil pour moi, et au final ça se passe plutôt bien, même si c'est…

- …bizarre ?

- Oui c'est ça bizarre de se comporter comme des « potes » mais c'est gérable. dis-je. Ce que je ne sais pas gérer ce sont mes relations avec l'ensemble du groupe. Individuellement je ne me sens pas coupable d'échanger avec Frank, Ray ou Gee, même si Gee est nettement plus distant.

- C'est mon frère.

- Oui la mafia Way ! rigolais-je.

Mikey rigole et me relance sur le sujet : « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par rapport au groupe ? ».

- J'aimerai pouvoir faire découvrir à tout le monde ma nouvelle maison lancer une invitation mais pas individuellement, en groupe comme avant mais c'est impossible. Déjà qu'individuellement Gee n'osera pas passer et Ray aura du mal aussi, bon Frank et Lyn sont déjà venus, mais ce sont tes amis, ton frère, ta famille et…

- … avec le temps Gee et Ray oseront et tu pourras inviter tout le monde en même temps sans que cela ne me gêne ou ne gêne les gars. C'est pas évident pour eux non plus j'imagine. Même si on est plus ensemble, tu fais partit de leur vie, tu es attachante et ils t'apprécient tous énormément. J'imagine que pour eux du coup c'est pas facile d'échanger avec toi sans avoir peur de me foutre de côté.

- Ouais pas évident. T'es resté hospitalisé longtemps ?

- Lyn ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

- Rien du tout.

- Une semaine. C'est pas long, mais c'est moi qui ai décidé d'y aller. Dans ces cas-là les séjours sont toujours plus courts. J'ai pu lâcher au médecin que j'ai provoqué notre rupture, ça n'a pas été facile à admettre.

- Mikey, ne parle pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas sacrifier mon désir et tu n'es pas prêt à avoir des enfants. On a pas su faire de concession, tous les deux c'est tout. Tu n'es pas plus fautif que moi.

- Tu sais que j'y travaille sur les concessions lors de mes séances.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à Mikey, je ne sais pas comment prendre l'information. Je ne réagis pas et le laisse prendre de nouveau la parole, mais il ne fait rien. Je me lève alors pour rentrer rejoindre les autres.

- Attends Lisa, attends. Est-ce que tu peux te rassoir s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils ont fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve ensemble c'est pas pour rien. Gee est au courant du travail que je fais avec mon thérapeute il a dû lâcher le morceau et ils ont tout fait pour qu'on se retrouve ici et que je te dise sur quoi je travaille.

- Si tu veux pas m'en parler, te sens pas obligé. C'est pas parce que Gee la commère a décidé de nous faire retrouver seuls que tu dois me dire sur quoi tu travailles.

- Lisa tu me manques. Tu me manques terriblement. Le médecin m'a donné le choix sur mon travail, ou on bossait l'acceptation de notre rupture ou les concessions. J'ai choisi les concessions parce que je peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.

- Mikey…

- Laisse-moi finir, tu m'as toujours dit de m'ouvrir à toi je le fais. J'arrive pas à rester dans la maison sans toi. Je suis toujours chez Gee. Lyn en a d'ailleurs marre, mais je peux pas être seul là-bas. Ca me rappelle trop de souvenirs. Y a encore ton odeur, ta délicieuse odeur. Dit-il en me prenant la main ce qui me pousse à me rassoir à ses côtés. Je peux pas m'installer sur le canapé sans penser à nos soirées ciné vautrés l'un contre l'autre, ta main dans mes cheveux, mes doigts contre ta peau, tes lèvres contre les miennes, la pièce qui te servait d'atelier, je ne m'autorise pas à y entrer c'est toujours ta pièce. J'ai l'impression de vivre avec ton fantôme, je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'on a vécu, je n'y arrive pas. Et alors dormir dans notre chambre, sur notre lit c'est impossible. Je peux pas me glisser dans les draps sans penser aux fois où nous y avons fait l'amour. Lisa je t'ai dans la peau je peux pas t'oublier, j'y arrive pas et je veux pas de toute façon.

- Mikey c'est très joli ce que tu me dis, mais je peux pas renoncer.

- Je te demande pas d'y renoncer, je ne te le demande plus justement. Je travaille sur l'idée d'avoir des enfants un jour. J'y travaille Lisa, je te dis pas que ça va se faire, mais laisse-moi du temps et des séances chez le doc pour voir si j'en suis capable. Il n'y a qu'une femme qui pouvait avoir ce pouvoir sur moi, c'est toi, même si je le réalise un peu tard. Je t'en prie mon cœur laisse-moi une seconde chance.

- Toi aussi tu me manques. Dis-je en laissant échapper une larme.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi si tard. Est-ce que tu veux bien de moi pour une seconde chance ?

- Bien sûr Mikey, mais doucement, je ne veux pas me faire d'illusion, et est-ce qu'on peut ne rien dire aux autres pour le moment ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur, tout. Dit-il en arborant son sourire magique.

- J'y retourne la première. Dis-je en me levant.

- Lisa…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et m'empresse d'aller voir les jumelles. Des larmes ayant coulées sur mes joues, il est facile pour moi de mentir si ce n'est pas Lyn qui me rejoint. Par chance, Frank arrive alors que j'ai Cherry dans les bras. Je vois Gee rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur.

- Vous avez pu parler ?

- On a parlé bande de comploteurs, mais comme on aurait pu le faire sans vous.

- T'es en colère ? demande-t-il timidement.

- Non. C'est la première fois que je le revois faut juste me laisser le temps de m'habituer à notre nouveau statut d'amis.

- Je m'en veux de mentir à Frank mais c'est pour notre bien à Mikey et moi, qu'on essaye de reconstruire quelque chose ensemble, sans se précipiter et sans fausse promesse.

* * *

**Oh un courant d'air !**


	18. Partager

Déjà deux semaines que Lisa a bien voulu me laisser une seconde chance. Et je ne la ferais pas foirer. Pour mettre toutes les chances de mon côté j'intensifie les séances chez le docteur. Il n'y a qu'une seule femme qui peut provoquer un tel changement, c'est la femme de ma vie. Et si Lisa y est arrivé c'est bien que c'est elle la bonne, mais ça je n'en ai jamais douté.

Depuis notre nouveau départ, nous essayons d'y aller doucement comme elle le souhaite. Je ne lui ai pas demandé de revenir vivre à la maison, je ne demande jamais à passer la nuit chez elle, d'ailleurs nous n'avons pas passé une nuit ensemble. Mais par contre je ne peux pas me retenir pour la coller, l'embrasser, la toucher. Nous sommes toujours aussi proches physiquement qu'avant. Je ne me retiens pas non plus de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Les journées que nous passons tous les deux sont remplies de tendresse et la rupture que nous avons connue n'a pas entaché ce lien particulier que nous avons.

J'ai réussi à ne rien dire à mon frère, ni aux autres membres du groupe. J'ai envie de crier que Lisa et moi sommes à nouveau ensemble, mais je me retiens parce qu'elle me l'a demandé. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut et si c'est pour l'instant ce qu'il faut pour nous reconstruire alors je la suis les yeux fermés. Gee pense que je commence à me remettre de la rupture, il me voit moins comme je suis souvent chez Lisa. Nous évitons de nous voir chez moi à cause des visites surprises de mon frère et nous ne nous voyons jamais à l'extérieur de peur que des photos de nous circulent sur le net. Aux yeux de tous, amis, famille, fans, nous ne sommes plus ensemble, alors il serait maladroit de sortir en public main dans la main. Je ne sais pas quand Lisa voudra officialiser notre couple auprès de nos proches mais je préfère ne pas y penser pour le moment.

C'est toujours le même rituel, quand j'arrive chez elle, je gare ma voiture dans le garage pour que personne ne puisse voir que je suis là, je referme la porte de celui-ci et annonce mon arrivée par la porte entre le garage et le couloir d'entrée.

- Bonjour mon cœur. Dis-je à Lisa en la découvrant.

Elle est magnifique, rayonnante, ses longs cheveux bruns sont attachés négligemment, ses yeux noisettes sont soulignés d'un trait de khôl noir et ses longs cils rehaussés d'un mascara noir. Elle est sublime !

- Hey bébé ! dit Lisa en s'engouffrant dans mes bras.

Je colle mes lèvres aux siennes, et laisse ma langue enflammer la sienne.

- Hummm vous êtes très entreprenant Monsieur Way !

- Je suis juste très content de te voir c'est tout. T'es splendide !

Les joues de Lisa se teintent de rose, elle est parfois si surprenante. Elle est très entreprenante, très forte, très assurée, mais parfois elle a cette timidité qui me fait craquer. Dans ces moments-là j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui peut se reposer sur moi et non le contraire.

- Je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner chez le docteur ?

- Euh, t'es sûr Mikey ? C'est privé, enfin je veux pas m'immiscer dans ta thérapie. Dit-elle gênée.

- Non, je veux vraiment que tu viennes, j'en ai parlé au médecin qui trouve que c'est une bonne idée et qui m'a dit de t'inviter dès que je serais prêt. Si toi aussi tu es prête à parler et écouter devant un inconnu.

- Je t'accompagne si ça nous fait avancer. Dit-elle avec un sourire franc.

- ME faire avancer, tu n'as pas à travailler toi. Dis-je en lui caressant le visage.

Lisa et moi nous rendons chez le médecin. Il semble satisfait de mes efforts pour avoir amené Lisa à la séance.

- Lisa, Mikey a souhaité vous faire venir pour que vous puissiez partager et mieux vous rendre compte de ses progrès. Dit le thérapeute.

- Bien. Dit Lisa un peu intimidée.

- Je sais que quand on a commencé à parler d'enfant tu n'en voulais pas tout de suite, je n'ai pas pris ta demande pour une demande immédiate, mais je n'envisageais pas d'avoir un enfant du tout. Dis-je en m'adressant à Lisa. Maintenant c'est une idée qui a fait du chemin dans ma tête et j'ai bien avancé là-dessus. Je me dis que peut-être plus tard pourquoi pas. Mais je sais que ça ne te suffit pas.

- En tant que femme je pourrais pas attendre éternellement c'est tout, mais ce n'est pas un désir que j'ai maintenant non plus, peut-être dans un ou deux ans et ça te laisse le temps de travailler l'idée. Et si je t'ai quitté ce n'est pas pour te faire réagir, Mikey c'est pour me laisser le temps de rencontrer un homme, d'apprendre à le connaitre pour fonder une famille dans quelque temps. Je sais c'est pas facile à entendre, mais …

- … non, non je comprends Lisa. Tu avais besoin de temps pour ne pas faire un enfant avec le premier venu. Et je n'ai jamais pensé que tu m'avais quitté pour me faire réagir, tu n'aurais pas pu faire ça. J'ai peur en fait, peur d'avoir un enfant malade, un enfant qui me reproche de lui avoir refourgué ce fichu trouble. J'assume pas du tout pour moi alors comment assumer pour un gamin qui n'aurait rien demandé.

- T'es pas seul. Je suis là tu sais. Tu t'en sors très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'assume pas sa maladie je trouve. Tu es bassiste au sein d'un groupe mondialement connu, tu joues sur des scènes en live, ta biographie est partout sur internet, tu es donc scruté de tes fans et tu le gères très bien. Concernant ta vie privée, depuis qu'on est ensemble tu as fait une énorme crise au début mais je n'ai pas fui et pourtant on était pas ensemble depuis longtemps… alors tu n'auras pas à assumer pour un gamin, mais nous assumerons tous les deux pour notre enfant si jamais il est malade et je dis bien si. Ce n'est pas un fléau Mikey si ça lui arrive, la preuve tu as très bien réussi ta vie.

Lisa et moi sommes interrompus par mon docteur qui prend le temps de nous expliquer les risques sur la transmission de mon trouble. Il se veut rassurant envers Lisa, mais elle, elle n'est pas inquiète, elle ne craint rien, c'est moi qui suis tétanisé. Lorsque la séance est finie je prends le temps, sur le trajet du retour, de repenser à nos échanges.

Je travaille beaucoup pour me faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant un jour, ça a fait du chemin dans ma tête, j'en suis à la phase pourquoi pas maintenant et non en refus total comme il y a quelques mois. Avant cette séance j'avais juste peur de devoir assumer seul un enfant malade et qu'il me le reproche mais Lisa a su me rassurer. Elle sera là, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis bipolaire que je serais responsable, à ses yeux, de la maladie de notre enfant. Je n'ai pas à avoir peur car nous serons bien deux parents, deux parents assumant la charge d'un enfant désiré, même s'il est malade. Lisa comprend ce qui m'effraye et sait me rassurer. Elle me comprend, elle me complète, je l'aime.

Le temps que son désir se rapproche je peux travailler pour me défaire de mes craintes et ce sont les échanges avec elle qui me permettront de me faire avancer un étrange silence s'installe dans la voiture. Il n'est pas lourd, pas pesant, c'est comme si chacun de nous méditait sur cette séance. Nous n'en reparlons pas, nous avons laissé nos paroles et nos idées dans la salle du médecin, mais ce rendez-vous a été très bénéfique pour notre couple.

- Une partie de jeux vidéo ça te tente ? me demande Lisa en rentrant.

- J'aurais préféré un petit film, tranquille, toi contre moi ou l'inverse, que tu puisses passer ta main dans mes cheveux comme j'aime que tu le fasses.

- Comme tu veux.

Nous commençons le film, je suis allongé la tête sur les genoux de Lisa, pour qu'elle puisse jouer dans mes cheveux. Son autre main est dans la mienne, nous ne nous lâchons pas. C'est en ça que nous n'allons pas doucement.

En plein milieu du film, la sonnette retentit. Lisa me demande de monter dans la chambre pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Je m'exécute et grimpe les escaliers. Je ne fais que repousser la porte de la chambre histoire d'entendre qui vient rendre visite à Lisa.

J'entends la voix de Lyndsey dans l'entrée. On l'a échappé belle. De peur de faire du bruit je reste debout sur place, attendant que Lyn parte. Je pense que Lisa va savoir écourter sa visite du moins je l'espère.

- Mikey Way, vous êtes prié de venir dire bonjour à votre belle-sœur ! crie Lyndsey quelques minutes après son arrivée.

- Merde, mais comment elle sait ? Je n'ai pas bougé, Lisa ne veut pas que notre relation se sache…

- Non mais vous allez pas me la faire tous les deux, j'ai bien senti son parfum quand je suis rentré et cette veste lui appartient. Rigole-t-elle. Mikey tu vas me vexer ! crie-t-elle à nouveau.

Je me décide à ouvrir la porte et sortir de ma cachette. Je me mets en haut des escaliers. Lisa est à côté de Lyn.

- Ta veste andouille ! dit Lyndsey en me la montrant.

- Oups… désolé mon cœur. Dis-je à Lisa.

- Mon cœur… donc vous vous êtes bien remis ensemble. Conclut Lyn.

Je rejoins les filles et nous racontons à Lyndsey comment le complot le jour du baptême à bien fonctionné pour nous remettre ensemble.

- Par contre Lyn on va vraiment doucement, enfin on essaye, est-ce que tu peux tenir ta langue face à Gee et aux autres ? demande Lisa.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble de manière aussi solide qu'avant, tout ce que vous voudrez ! dit-elle. Je suis tellement contente de vous voir de nouveau en couple.

Lyn file et Lisa et moi finissons tranquillement et amoureusement notre petite séance cinéma mais cette fois, elle est tout contre moi et je l'entoure de mes bras pour qu'elle ne me quitte pas.

* * *

**Merci**


	19. Avouer

- Lisa, on organise un déjeuner samedi avec toute la bande, Lyn et moi on voudrait que tu sois présente. Dit Gee à travers le téléphone.

- Ok. Dis-je.

- Ok ?

- Bah oui. Je suis contente que l'on se retrouve tous, ça me manque tu sais.

- On a demandé à Mikey, il a dit oui lui aussi. Ca c'est bien passé au baptême alors…

- T'inquiète pas Gee tout se passera bien.

Je suis contente de l'invitation de Gee, même si Mikey et moi allons devoir faire attention. Nous devrons nous comporter comme de simples amis, car à part Lyn personne ne sait rien.

Lorsque je me gare devant chez Gee, Frank et Jamia arrivent. J'en profite pour couvrir de bisous les jumelles. Jamia me propose de prendre Cherry, ce que j'accepte bien volontiers. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas été réunis. Depuis le baptême à vrai dire, étant donné que Mikey et moi vivons reclus pour cacher notre relation, et que le reste du groupe ne sait pas trop comment se comporter.

Gee fait le show pendant le déjeuner, Mikey et moi ne sommes pas côte à côte. J'ai en face de moi Frank et à ses côtés il y a mon petit ami. Nous essayons de rester distants mais c'est très difficile, alors pour ne pas faire d'impair nous nous ignorons simplement. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais quitté Mikey, de toujours faire partit de leur famille. Etant d'humeur plutôt coquine, je tends ma jambe vers Mikey pour la remonter le long de la sienne. Je veux le surprendre et pimenter un peu notre journée.

Il ne réagit pas, je pense qu'il se retient de tout regard pour éviter les soupçons sur notre couple. A côté de lui, j'ai l'impression que Frank est un peu gêné d'être en « tampon » entre Mikey et moi comme nous nous ignorons, il n'ose trop rien dire, lui qui est d'habitude si enjoué. Il doit être déçu de nous voir « séparés ».

Après le repas je vais voir les filles couchées dans une pièce au calme, Mikey prétend lui vouloir aller aux toilettes.

- Si tu vas voir mes filles après lave-toi les mains cradingue ! dit Frank.

Je rigole de la phrase de Frank, je retrouve enfin mon ami si taquin. Puis je m'engouffre dans le couloir. Mikey me suit et nous rentrons dans la chambre où dorment les filles.

- Ca va mon cœur ?

- Ca fait bizarre de ne rien dire. Dis-je. En tout cas bravo, tu es resté de marbre.

Mikey se met derrière moi et m'encercle de ses bras. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe. Nous regardons les jumelles dormir. Elles sont sages et les voir comme ça ravive mon désir. J'espère vraiment que Mikey changera d'avis.

- Resté de marbre pour quoi ? Dit-il.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face, il me garde dans un de ses bras tandis ce que son autre main caresse mon visage.

- Bah quand je t'ai fait du pied.

- Lisa, tu ne m'as rien fait, enfin pas à moi ! Rigole-t-il.

- Putain… ça devait être Frank…. C'est pour ça qu'il était si gêné et silencieux.

Mikey rigole encore alors que je me sens mal. Je suis très proche de Frank et je ne voudrais pas qu'il interprète mal ce geste qui ne lui était pas destiné. Je ne veux pas que ce malentendu casse notre amitié, freine nos relations. J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte !

- Non mais tu te rends pas compte, je chauffais Frank et il a rien dit. Je vais devoir aller m'excuser, et tout lui expliquer. Et du coup tout le monde va être au courant avec lui.

- C'est peut-être l'occasion non ? dit Mikey hésitant.

- T'en as envie ?

- Oui Lisa. Je t'avoue que j'en ai de plus en plus envie. Je veux profiter de notre couple en public, mais si tu veux encore garder le silence, alors on le gardera.

- Non, on va leur dire. De toute façon j'ai trop merdé avec Frank, je vais devoir m'excuser… La honte ! J'ai honte bébé.

Mikey rigole toujours de la situation. Nous sortons de la chambre main dans la main et nous dirigeons vers le salon où nos amis se sont installés. Mikey me prend dans ses bras et me colle à lui. Tous les yeux sont posés sur nous et les bouches sont grandes ouvertes. Gee commence à couiner en comprenant ce qui se passe, un sourire radieux est figé sur son visage. Il attend juste la confirmation, mais Mikey reste silencieux, certainement pour voir leur réaction.

- Putain c'est pour ça ! s'exclame Frank en surprenant tout le monde.

- Ouais, excuse-moi. Dis-je honteusement. Je croyais que c'était Mikey, je me sens vraiment mal.

- Ah, ah c'est rien. Je sais que je suis irrésistible ! rigole Frank.

- Tu nous expliques ? demande Ray à Frank.

- Lisa m'a fait du pied pendant le repas… pensant qu'elle en faisait à Mikey. Rigole-t-il.

Tout le monde rigole de la situation. Ils se moquent tous de moi, de notre attitude de jeune couple à Mikey et moi et de la façon dont nous nous sommes vendus.

- Bah voilà vous êtes au courant maintenant, on est bien de nouveau en couple. Dit Mikey.

Gee qui n'attendait que cette confirmation se lève et nous saute dessus, il semble tellement heureux de nous revoir ensemble. Il nous étouffe presque.

- Depuis quand ? demande Gee.

- Depuis le baptême. Lui répond Lyn.

- T'étais au courant ?

Tout le monde se retourne vers elle pour lui demander des comptes.

- Ah bah si vous passiez à l'improviste chez Lisa, vous l'auriez su ! Je les ai démasqué mais en beauté ! rigole-t-elle.

- Avoir poussé Mikey sur la terrasse pour qu'on se retrouve seuls le jour du baptême… quel plan minable, mais efficace. Dis-je.

- Putain mais vous étiez avec mes filles, vous n'avez rien fait devant elles hein ! s'exclame Frank.

- Tu verras si en grandissant elles te racontent ce que Tonton Mikey et Tata Lisa ont fait. Dit Mikey en pouffant de rire.

Mikey prend place sur le canapé à côté de son frère et me demande de m'installer sur ses genoux. Ce que je fais bien évidemment. Les autres nous regardent attendris, je vois les joues de Mikey rosirent devant autant d'observation. Je souris et détourne l'attention de tout le monde en parlant du prochain album du groupe.

En fin d'après-midi, je vois Gee sortir dans le jardin pour fumer une clope, j'en profite pour le rejoindre, je prends place à ses côtés en silence, il m'entoure l'épaule de son bras libre.

- Excuse-nous de t'avoir caché la vérité Gee, j'ai demandé à Mikey qu'on reprenne doucement et sans rien dire à personne, même à toi. C'était la condition pour que j'accepte de lui donner une seconde chance.

- Le principal c'est que vous soyez ensemble maintenant. Je suis tellement heureux Lisa. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, sans toi il n'est plus rien.

- Je me suis pas sentie mieux que lui pendant notre rupture tu sais. Mais … Est-ce que tu m'en veux Gee ?

- De ? demande-t-il surpris.

- De l'avoir quitté ?

- Non Lisa, il en avait besoin pour faire des efforts. Pour moi ce qui compte c'est le résultat et vous êtes de nouveau ensemble.

- Merci d'avoir balancé ton petit frère sur cette terrasse le jour du baptême. Rigolais-je.

- De rien. Dit-il en riant. Vous aviez juste besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

Gee et moi restons silencieux, à profiter tous les deux du moment que nous venons d'échanger. Mikey nous rejoint et se place à côté de moi.

- Je vous dérange pas ? demande-t-il.

- Jamais petit frère. Dit Gee.

- Frank est en train de vanter tes talents de séduction. Dit Mikey en rigolant.

- Cette histoire va me poursuivre. Dis-je désespérée.

- J'en ai bien peur. Rigole Gee. Bon je vais écouter son récit, ça peut être drôle… je vous aime tous les deux. Dit Gee en filant.

Je sais que Gee m'apprécie énormément, mais c'est la première fois qu'il me le dit ouvertement.

- Je t'aime aussi Gee. Dis-je avant qu'il ne rentre dans la maison.

Gee me sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Mikey me serre contre lui et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je suis très heureuse que notre relation soit de nouveau publique pour nos amis et notre famille.

- Je me sens bien Lisa. Tellement bien.

- Bébé, est-ce que tu veux passer la nuit à la maison ? lui demandais-je.

- Avec plaisir mon cœur. Dit-il

C'est la première fois que je propose à Mikey de rester une nuit à la maison depuis que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. Avoir révéler notre relation, me permet de vouloir avancer et je crois que ma volonté d'aller doucement avec lui vient de s'effriter. Je l'aime, il change, je profite de tous les instants en sa compagnie, en leur compagnie.


	20. Se rencontrer

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui je passe une journée que je qualifierais de merdique. Les « fans » de My Chemical Romance ont appris il y a peu que Mikey et moi étions de nouveau ensemble. Sa vie privée est loin de l'être réellement, même si nous protégeons énormément notre relation. Des photos de nous deux circulent sur internet, où l'on nous voit au cinéma main dans la main et s'embrassant. Depuis, je me fais insulter sur internet, des photos de moi parodiées sont diffusées. Notre rupture a été plus facilement accueillie que notre réconciliation.

Ces paroles ne devraient pas me toucher et pourtant elles me blessent, aujourd'hui c'est pire que tout. Mikey s'en est de suite mêlé, demandant aux fans de respecter sa vie privée et me respecter. J'ai depuis le début énormément de mal à me faire à cette vie moins privée que celle d'une personne ordinaire, mais là c'est le chaos. Mes détracteurs estiment que je ne mérite pas Mikey, que je suis avec lui seulement pour son statut. Les insultes fusent, les photos trafiquées aussi… Il est dur de devoir supporter la notoriété de Mikey dans ces conditions.

Je suis dans mon atelier et je navigue sur internet en découvrant avec horreur les injures à mon encontre. Pas la peine de chercher bien loin, les réseaux sociaux permettent de m'adresser directement les messages. Mikey qui a passé la nuit chez moi, arrive et me voit sur l'ordinateur.

- Lisa, mon cœur.

Je relève la tête, mes joues sont humides, mes yeux ne cessent de verser des larmes. Mikey me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Il m'attire contre lui fermement. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras, je me lève pour être encore plus contre lui. Je pleure à chaudes larmes et n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Mikey me caresse tendrement le dos et me berce contre lui. Il attend que je me calme pour relever ma tête vers la sienne.

- Les insultes ? demande-t-il.

- Ouais… dis-je.

- Lisa mon amour, ça ne doit pas te toucher. Je t'aime c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, c'est moi qui ne mérite pas d'être avec une femme aussi extraordinaire que toi vu ce que tu subis avec ma maladie. Tu mérites bien mieux.

- Dis pas de bêtise bébé. Dis-je en souriant.

- Alors ne crois pas en ces conneries. Ce sont des envieuses, tu me l'as dit la première fois que tu m'as vu sur scène, tu étais presque jalouse des midinettes qui en avaient après moi. Là ce sont les mêmes mais qui t'en veulent parce que tu es fabuleuse, belle, géniale et que tu es avec moi. C'est toi que j'aime Lisa, toi et toi seule et dans ma vie il n'y aura plus d'autre femme. Elles le comprennent et te détestent pour ça. Tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi, rien de plus. Je t'aime… je t'aime à en crever. Dit-il avant de déposer sur mes lèvres un tendre baiser.

Les paroles de Mikey me rassurent, il est très fusionnel, très collé à moi, mais il m'a rarement fait d'aussi franche déclaration. Je me laisse aller contre ses lèvres, mes larmes ont cessé de couler.

- Je vais te préparer un thé. Dit Mikey.

- Je laisse Mikey descendre en cuisine et pars à la salle d'eau essuyer mon visage. Lorsque je redescends, je le surprends en conversation avec son frère.

- Gee, j'ai trouvé Lisa en pleurs à cause des insultes. Ca va vraiment trop loin.

- ….

- C'est vrai, tu serais prêt à intervenir au nom du groupe ?

- …

- Merci Gee. Je veux pas la perdre une fois de plus et je supporte pas de la voir si triste.

- Je me place derrière Mikey et l'enlace.

- Ah, Lisa vient de me rejoindre, je pense qu'elle a entendu.

Je me penche vers le téléphone et dit à Gee : « Merci Gee. » Mikey penche l'écouteur vers mon oreille et je peux entendre son frère me parler.

- Ne fais pas attention à ces conneries Lisa, j'en parle à Ray et Frank et j'interviendrais. Profites de mon petit frère, soyez simplement heureux, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

- Merci grand frère. On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit Mikey avant de raccrocher.

Je reste collée à Mikey profitant de sa présence, de son odeur, de sa douceur. Son corps si fin contre moi, me rassure, je sais qu'il sera toujours présent pour moi, cette initiative de sa part en est la preuve. C'est rare que je sois la personne qui flanche dans notre couple, c'est plutôt moi qui épaule Mikey, mais la situation actuelle me rend faible. Mikey défait mes bras de sa taille en douceur et me prend la main. Il m'entraine dans la cuisine où il me prépare un thé.

- T'étais pas obligé Mikey.

- De ?

- Demander à Gee. J'ai pas vraiment envie que le groupe soit mêlé à tout ça.

- En s'en prenant à toi, les gens s'en prennent à moi et au groupe. Gee saura trouver les mots.

Mikey reste debout contre le plan de travail, son regard bienveillant posé sur moi. Il me tend la main pour que je le rejoigne. Je m'écrase alors contre son torse.

- Je vais voir Gee, on a rendez-vous avec les gars pour travailler sur de nouveaux morceaux. Je t'emmène avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas que tu sois seule à ruminer sur ces conneries et à farfouiller sur internet ce qui se dit. Lyndsey est là aujourd'hui et attend ta visite.

- T'as tout prévu et j'ai rien à dire c'est ça ?

- C'est un peu ça, mais je le formulerais autrement. Je veux juste que tu prennes soin de toi et que tu passes une belle journée en compagnie de ta belle-sœur.

- Tout de suite ça fait moins directif. Rigolais-je.

Mikey et moi partons chez Gee et Lyn. Lorsque nous arrivons, Frank et Ray sont là eux aussi.

- Hey gamine. Dit Frank en me prenant dans ses bras. Ca va ?

- Oui, merci Frankie.

- J'ai regardé un peu sur internet, c'est vrai que t'es pas épargnée, mais t'inquiètes pas ça va se calmer.

- J'espère. Dis-je.

Je dis bonjour aux autres et Lyn et moi nous éclipsons pour laisser les garçons travailler.

- Et si on allait boire un verre sur une terrasse d'un bar sympa pour papoter de tout de rien et refaire le monde ?! s'exclame Lyn.

- Bonne idée ! Oh je dois passer acheter du matériel pour mes bijoux aussi.

- Parfait on file.

Lyndsey et moi profitons de cette journée ensoleillée pour faire un peu de shopping utile et ensuite s'affaler à la terrasse d'un café que je lui ai conseillé.

- On a plus qu'à visser les lunettes de soleil sur le nez et tout sera parfait. Cet endroit est vraiment sympa.

- C'est là que Mikey et moi sommes venus le jour où on s'est rencontré. Dis-je.

- Je croyais que vous vous étiez rencontré à la pharmacie ?

- Yep celle d'en face.

- Raconte-moi encore une fois votre rencontre. Demande Lyn.

**Flashback**

Comme chaque milieu de mois Mikey pousse la porte de cette pharmacie qu'il ne connait que trop bien. C'est devenu tellement routinier cette délivrance de médicaments qu'il en est blasé. Lorsqu'arrive son tour, il tend son ordonnance et regarde négligemment autour de lui. Son regard s'arrête sur la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Deux comptoirs plus loin, une femme brune, avec des longs cheveux écoute attentivement les conseils délivrés par le pharmacien. Elle porte des vêtements noir et rouge, elle a un style particulièrement sombre. Mikey peut apercevoir que la femme a le poignet entouré d'une bande blanche. Ses longs doigts fins et vernis de noir rangent délicatement les papiers dans son sac. Elle est belle, elle est magnifique, elle est intrigante.

Mikey ne sait détourner son regard de cette beauté. Elle le devine et se retourne vers lui. Il rougit, il le sent mais cela ne lui fait pas baisser les yeux. Il veut profiter de cette femme. Elle a les yeux légèrement maquillés. Le trait de crayon qu'elle a tracé, donne une profondeur à son regard noisette.

Elle lui sourit, elle semble flattée par ce regard insistant. Mikey sourit lui aussi. Le pharmacien qui prépare la commande de Mikey n'existe plus. La femme que Mikey observe reprend ses affaires et avant de sortir de la pharmacie se retourne vers lui, il l'observe toujours. Mikey s'énerve de la lenteur du pharmacien, il s'impatiente.

- Je reviens ! dit-il en se précipitant hors de la pharmacie.

Il n'est pas question qu'il la laisse filer, il doit l'aborder, lui parler, la connaitre, la revoir. A peine sortit de la pharmacie, Mikey aperçoit la sublime créature devant un bouquiniste. Elle farfouille dans les présentoirs devant la vitrine. Il reprend son souffle, remet ses cheveux correctement et avance vers le magasin.

Il doit l'aborder, il ne peut pas la laisser filer, elle est tellement belle, tellement attirante, tellement différente des autres. Son style sombre contraste avec la douceur de son visage et son sourire si doux. Il ne sait pas comment l'aborder, mais il doit le faire. Arrivé devant le magasin il fait mine de fouiller dans le présentoir voisin.

- Salut. Dit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Elle lève la tête et regarde Mikey, elle lui sourit.

- Salut. Ah, vous êtes le client de la pharmacie. Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Mikey rougit mais ne se laisse pas décontenancer. Son léger rire est magnifique, Mikey fond devant cette femme qui lui semble parfaite.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Je vous ai marquée ? Dit-il.

- Oui, je suis rarement dévisagée comme vous l'avez fait.

Mikey sait parfaitement que depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle, il n'est pas discret mais il s'en fiche. Une femme pareille on fait tout pour la connaitre et la retenir.

- Et pourtant vous êtes magnifique. Ose-t-il dire.

La jeune femme se met à rougir à son tour, Mikey ne veut pas la mettre mal à l'aise mais c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour justifier son regard insistant sur elle. Il est mauvais dragueur, il n'ose jamais aller au-devant des filles. Il manque cruellement de confiance en lui depuis qu'il se sait malade, mais là il fallait, il devait l'approcher, la suivre, l'aborder.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise. Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire tout ça… je… commence-t-il à bafouiller.

- Lisa, je m'appelle Lisa. Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main valide.

- Mikey, enfin Michael mais tout le monde m'appelle Mikey. Se calme-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? dit-il en montrant le poignet de Lisa.

- Oh c'est ridicule. Rigole-t-elle.

- Oh, pas plus ridicule que ma technique d'approche, on sera quittes si vous me racontez.

Lisa rigole de l'humour de Mikey. Cela le détend, il aime la voir rire, elle est encore plus belle, plus magnifique. Son cœur n'a cessé de s'emballer depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur elle. Et Lisa n'est pas indifférente à son charme maladroit et timide.

- J'étais terriblement en retard pour un rendez-vous, j'ai voulu finir de me préparer tout en dévalant les escaliers… mauvaise coordination de mouvement, je suis tombée en avant et par reflexe je me suis réceptionnée sur ma main. Rigole Lisa.

- Ca va ce n'est pas si ridicule. Dit Mikey en souriant.

- Pour la classe et la dignité y a mieux quand même.

Mikey lui sourit, ce côté franc qu'elle arbore lui plait. Elle ne fait pas partie de ses nanas qui veulent plaire à tout prix. Elle est simple et naturelle. Elle lui plait, il ne doit pas la laisser partir.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ? demande-t-il.

- Oui… oui. Dit Lisa très contente que cet échange ne s'arrête pas là.

Tous les deux se sont dirigés au bar le plus proche, ils sont restés tout l'après-midi à parler, faire connaissance, se draguer maladroitement. Mikey ne voulait pas la quitter, il voulait profiter de sa présence indéfiniment. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça pour une fille, jamais il n'avait osé aller de l'avant comme ça.

- Je vais devoir y aller. Dit Lisa.

- Oh… dit Mikey déçu.

Mikey cherche de quoi régler les consommations et se rend compte qu'il a laissé ses affaires à la pharmacie.

- Un problème ? demande Lisa.

- J'ai laissé mes affaires à la pharmacie pour te suivre. Avoue-t-il honteusement.

Le rire de Lisa se fait entendre dans tout l'établissement.

- C'est la première fois qu'on me l'a fait celle-là. Dit-elle en sortant de quoi payer.

- Excuse-moi j'ai honte.

- T'en fais pas c'est rien, je retiendrais que tu n'es pas galant c'est tout. Dit-elle moqueuse.

- T'as vraiment quelque chose de prévu ? dit-il.

- Je dois voir une amie…

- Annule. Dit Mikey.

- Quoi ?

- Annule. Dit-il en sortant du bar. On va rapidement à la pharmacie avant la fermeture, je récupère mes affaires et je t'invite à diner, il est hors de question que la journée se finisse comme ça. Je t'invite à boire un verre et c'est toi qui paye, je passe pour qui ?

- Pour un mec qui voulait absolument me connaitre car il a laissé ses affaires à la pharmacie. Dit Lisa timidement.

- C'est vrai. Tu me suis ? dit Mikey en lui tendant la main.

Lisa se saisit de sa main et suit cet inconnu rencontré quelques heures plus tôt. Elle sait qu'elle lui plait et il lui plait terriblement à elle aussi, alors pourquoi laisser filer cette occasion ?

**Fin du flashback**

- Voilà Lyn, tu sais tout et en détail. Dit Lisa.

- Il a été très entreprenant, il a énormément pris sur lui pour t'aborder, ça l'a rendu maladroit.

- C'est ce qui m'a énormément touchée, il ne pouvait pas être juste beau, il devait me séduire par sa personnalité, il a su le faire. Et quand il m'a raccompagné à la maison après le diner, il a osé m'embrasser. On s'est revus dès le lendemain. Il m'a avoué seulement quelques semaines après qu'il était le bassiste de My Chemical Romance.

- Que tu ne connaissais pas. Se moque Lyn.

- Effectivement. Toute une éducation à refaire ! dis-je en rigolant.

- C'est aussi ta simplicité qui fait qu'il est avec toi, qu'il t'aime. Ca rend votre relation plus solide que jamais, alors te laisse pas bouffer par les groupies de Mikey, elles n'en valent pas la peine.

Je souris à Lyndsey, elle dit vrai. Je compte sur les garçons pour calmer les insultes à mon encontre, mais je ne dois pas flancher face à ce ramassis de conneries. C'est moi qui suis avec Mikey, c'est moi qu'il aime et c'est avec moi qu'il veut faire sa vie.


	21. Décider

Il y a presque dix mois lorsque j'ai subis les insultes des « fans » du groupe, Gee a pris la situation en main, ça a bien calmé les choses. C'est incroyable le pouvoir qu'il a, le charisme et le respect qu'il dégage pour les fans. Je n'étais plus la cible des moqueries de masse, il restait bien évidemment quelques actes isolés, mais qui ne me touchaient plus. Je ne les remercierais jamais assez, lui et les gars d'avoir parlé au nom du groupe.

Pendant ces mois écoulés, Mikey et moi avons acheté une nouvelle maison pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau ensemble. Cette maison est un peu plus grande que la précédente et surtout encore plus proche de celle de Gee et Lyndsey. C'est un foyer que nous avons pris le temps de choisir ensemble, pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

- Lisa ! crie Lyn en entrant dans la maison. Vite on va être en retard.

Je rejoins Lyn dans l'entrée et rigole de son impatience. Les garçons sont partis en tournée il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ai hâte de les revoir et apparemment Lyn aussi. Nous les avons rejoint sur la tournée, il y a un mois et demi pour passer deux jours ensemble. C'est vrai que Mikey me manque, mais pour une fois Lyndsey est plus impatiente que moi.

- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon mari. Dit-elle en me voyant.

- J'enfile une veste et nous prenons la route pour l'aéroport. Lyndsey est particulièrement impatiente, elle m'amuse.

- T'as pas hâte de revoir Mikey ? demande-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais pour une fois que c'est toi qui tiens pas en place, j'en profite.

Arrivées à l'aéroport nous attendons les garçons, qui ont déjà atterris. Je ne les ai pas encore vu mais sais qu'ils sont proches de nous lorsque je vois Lyn débouler à toute vitesse, elle saute sur Gee, ce qui provoque les moqueries de Frank.

- Bah y en a un qui a un accueil digne de ce nom. Dit Mikey en arrivant à ma hauteur.

- Va te plaindre, je suis venue c'est déjà bien non ? dis-je.

Frank rigole de la phrase que je viens de lancer à Mikey. Je prends le temps de dire bonjour à Ray puis Frank, pour finir par Mikey.

- Je me vengerais. Dit-il en souriant avant de m'embrasser.

- Je suis contente de te retrouver bébé. Dis-je.

Frank et Ray nous quittent pour rentrer chez eux en taxi. Mikey et moi allons retrouver Lyn et Gee qui sont toujours à l'écart en train de profiter de leurs retrouvailles. J'approche de Lyn et mets ma main dans la poche de sa veste où je suis certaine de trouver la clef de la voiture.

- Je conduis, montez à l'arrière et évitez de vous grimper dessus. Dis-je. Au fait bonjour Gee.

Gerard et Lyn rigolent, je prends Mikey par la main et nous prenons de l'avance sur le couple.

- Ils sont bizarres tu trouves pas. Demande Mikey.

- Ouais je trouve aussi. Je conduis, ils vont pouvoir profiter de leurs retrouvailles comme ça.

- On dirait nous. Rigole Mikey.

- C'est vrai. Dis-je en rigolant.

- J'aurais le droit à autant ? demande-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien que tu auras le droit à de vraies retrouvailles quand on sera à la maison, j'évite dans les lieux publics.

Je conduis pour aller chez nous, que Mikey et moi puissions rentrer et je rends les clefs de la voiture à Lyn pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avec Gee.

- Hé, vous venez à la maison demain midi. Dit Gee avant de partir.

- Ok. Dit Mikey.

A peine sommes nous rentrés dans la maison, que Mikey me plaque contre le mur du couloir pour dévorer ma bouche de baisers ardents.

- Tu m'as terriblement manqué mon cœur. Chaque tournée est un vrai supplice.

- Toi aussi. Dis-je en m'accrochant à son cou.

Je profite du contact des mains de Mikey sous mon haut, il me fait frissonner. Il est électrisant et très entreprenant. Sa langue vient chercher la mienne avec ardeur, je ne réponds plus de moi et le laisse bien volontiers m'enflammer. Il me fait l'amour comme si nous avions été séparés pendant plusieurs mois.

Le lendemain midi, nous filons Mikey et moi chez son frère et Lyn. Nous retrouvons nos deux amoureux avec un comportement plus proche de celui que nous connaissons d'habitude.

- Ca va mieux vous deux ? demande Mikey.

- Oh ça va petit frère. Dit Gee en rigolant. On était juste contents de se revoir.

- On avait remarqué. Dis-je pour en rajouter une couche.

- T'es comme Frank, toi c'est pas croyable !

- C'est un compliment pour moi. Dis-je à Gee.

Gee et Mikey nous racontent les moments forts de la tournée, leurs plus beaux souvenirs et les petites anecdotes qui font de ces instants des moments inoubliables. Lyndsey et moi écoutons attentivement en réagissant au récit des garçons.

Puis après manger, Lyn revient sur ses retrouvailles avec Gee.

- On voulait quand même s'excuser pour hier. Dit Lyn.

- Oui on a pas su se tenir. dit Gee. Mais on avait une bonne raison en même temps. Lyn est enceinte. Nous dit Gee un sourire flanqué sur le visage.

Mikey se lève et se jette sur son frère pour le féliciter.

- Ah Gee tu vas être papa ! Putain c'est bon ! crie Mikey.

- Félicitations. dis-je les larmes aux yeux à Gee et Lyn.

- Bah Lisa pleures pas. Dit Lyn.

- Non mais t'inquiète pas, ça me le fait à chaque fois.

- T'es trop émotive mon cœur. Dit Mikey. Putain je vais être tonton ! Wouhou !

Nous rigolons de la réaction de Mikey et Gee lui dit : « T'as intérêt à assurer Tonton Mikey ! ». Nous finissons notre journée, en parlant de cette grande nouvelle. Nous traçons déjà un avenir au bébé qui arrivera dans quelque temps, chacun donne son avis sur le sexe de l'enfant. Lyn et moi espérons une petite fille et les garçons un petit mec.

Mikey et moi rentrons à la maison tranquillement. Je suis très heureuse de la nouvelle que nous a annoncée Gee. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce projet pour mon couple. Cela fait plus d'un an que Mikey et moi nous sommes remis ensemble et qu'il travaille sur l'idée d'avoir un enfant. Je ne suis pas jalouse, je ne suis pas envieuse, mais je me demande si Mikey va bientôt se décider lui aussi à envisager avoir un enfant.

L'arrivée de ce bébé va ma renvoyer à toutes mes questions, mais je sais qu'elle me rendra heureuse avant tout. Cet événement me touche particulièrement, parce que je fais partie de la famille Way maintenant. Je ne fais pas voir à Mikey que des questions reviennent à moi. Ma joie est tellement plus forte que cette préoccupation pour le moment que je préfère oublier.

- Je vais me coucher bébé. Dis-je à Mikey après que nous ayons regardé un film. Bonne nuit.

- J'arrive mon cœur. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je m'allonge au fond du lit, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, Mikey entre discrètement dans le lit et me prend dans ses bras. Il me colle à lui et m'embrasse le visage.

- Dis Lisa ?

- Hum.

- Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me donner un enfant ? demande-t-il.

Je me raidis dans le lit, surprise par sa question. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que je ne sais pas quoi répondre tout de suite. Je profite juste de cette demande. Je ne rêve pas, il me l'a dit… Mikey qui trouve certainement mon silence trop long se remet à parler.

- Je t'aime Lisa, je suis prêt. J'avoue que l'annonce de Gee y est pour quelque chose aussi. Mais je le veux vraiment. Je veux un enfant avec toi, que tu sois la mère de mon fils.

- Et pourquoi on aurait un fils d'abord ? dis-je en rigolant. Pourquoi pas une petite fille ?

- Une petite fille qui te ressemble, une adorable petite brune avec tes yeux.

- Non les tiens, les yeux de la famille Way, et tes lèvres, tes belles lèvres. Ton talent pour la musique, le mien pour les travaux manuels. Elle sera parfaite.

- C'est normal ce sera notre enfant. Dit Mikey. Tu veux bien me donner un enfant alors ? susurre-t-il à mon oreille.

- Oui bébé.

Mikey avec l'aide de son thérapeute et l'annonce de son frère a enfin franchi le pas. Je suis très contente de cette décision, et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais regretter d'avoir été si patiente avec lui. Son travail a porté ses fruits et nous allons pouvoir envisager de faire un enfant nous aussi. Nous aurons notre enfant, atteint de bipolarité ou non, Mikey et moi assumerons ensemble notre parentalité.


	22. Epilogue

**Six ans plus tard**

Comme chaque année depuis quatre ans, nous nous réunissons tous en mars pour célébrer la fin de notre groupe. Nous avons décidé de mettre fin à My Chemical Romance d'un commun accord, pensant qu'il était préférable de s'arrêter avant d'être sur le déclin. Nous nous sommes arrêtés brutalement, mais pour faire de MCR un groupe fort et positif.

Cette année nous nous réunissons chez mon frère. Lyndsey, Bandit et moi sommes les derniers arrivés. A peine avons-nous franchi la porte de la maison que ma fille se précipite dans les bras de sa tante.

- Hey mon petit cœur ça va ?

- Bonjour tata Lisa. Dit-elle avant de lui déposer un énorme bisou sur la joue.

Lisa porte Bandit dans ses bras et la couvre elle aussi de bisous. Ma fille rit aux éclats, elle est tellement proche de sa tante c'est touchant.

- Bandit, tu dis bonjour à tout le monde avant d'aller jouer. Dit Lyndsey.

- Oui maman.

Bandit court jusque dans le salon saluer la famille My Chemical Romance, ses oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines. Nous avançons et je découvre une scène fabuleuse. Les enfants grouillent dans le salon, Lily et Cherry sont avec leur petit frère Miles, arrivé peu de temps après Bandit, déjà installé sur un tapis de jeu. Bandit part embrasser ses deux cousins de sang, les magnifiques fils de Mikey et Lisa. Pete l'aîné, accueille Bandit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tandis que Danny plus jeune crapahute autour de jeux évolutifs.

Mikey a pris goût à devenir papa. Après avoir eu Pete, il a demandé à Lisa si elle aimerait avoir un autre enfant. Elle a accepté. Et ils ont eu un deuxième fils. Mikey se réjouit d'avoir eu deux fils qui formeront une fratrie aussi solide que la nôtre. Bandit a parfaitement trouvé sa place entre les garçons, elle les voit tellement souvent que ce sont un peu ses frères et non ses cousins.

- Maintenant qu'on est tous réunis, que la fête commence ! s'exclame Lisa en riant.

Nous nous sommes promis de toujours fêter la fin du groupe, pour faire de cette date un moment inoubliable et magique, c'est aussi une occasion de plus de faire la fête. J'avoue que célébrer cet événement me permet de moins penser que ça y est, tout est fini, même si cela fait déjà quatre ans et si c'est un réel choix, je reste nostalgique.

Nos liens sont restés très fort, même si nous avons pris des chemins différents. Chacun parle de ses projets en cours, de sa vie privée.

- On va bientôt partir en tournée. Dit Frank.

- Ouf on l'a échappé belle, un peu plus et Death Spells passait avant nous ! dit Lisa moqueuse.

- Par ici la monnaie ! crie Ray.

Frank et Lisa se regardent sans comprendre ce qui se passe, ils nous observent sortir nos billets pour payer Ray et Mikey.

- C'est rien mon cœur, on a parié sur ton dos et celui de Frank, à savoir si tu allais le vanner sur son groupe.

Frank se moque ouvertement de Lisa en lui disant : « Apparemment tu es prévisible gamine ! ».

- Qui a gagné ? demande Lisa.

- Ray et Mikey ! dit Jamia. T'as pas assurée, tu nous as fait perdre !

Nos retrouvailles sont toujours extrêmement animées de cette manière, j'aime penser que rien ne s'est arrêté entre nous. Nous sommes toujours en train de vivre les uns sur les autres et les uns pour les autres.

- Tonton ! dit Pete en arrivant dans mes genoux.

- Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe petit mec ?

- Bandit, elle veut pas me rendre mon jouet.

Mikey rigole de voir son fils venir pleurnicher auprès de moi, mais c'est sans compter sur l'esprit malin de ma fille qui vient se plaindre elle aussi dans les bras de son oncle.

- Pete il veut pas me prêter son jouet. Dit-elle à mon frère en pleurant des larmes de crocodile.

- Ok, je crois que c'est l'heure de la sieste ! dit Lisa pour couper les enfants.

- Oh non tata ! dit Cherry.

- Si tout le monde au lit, même les grandes ! dit Frank.

Mikey et moi nous chargeons d'aller coucher les enfants à l'étage. Il prend Danny dans ses bras et je ferme la marche avec la tripoté de petites têtes blondes entre nous. Mikey s'occupe parfaitement bien des enfants, il n'a pas souhaité poursuivre de carrière professionnelle à l'arrêt du groupe. Il a juste voulu profiter de Lisa et élever son premier fils, alors quand le deuxième est arrivé il n'a été que conforté dans ce choix. Il n'a jamais aimé la scène, donc cela ne lui manque pas, mais il fait toujours de la basse pour son plaisir personnel et ça suffit à l'épanouir.

Sa maladie est très bien stabilisée depuis l'arrivée des garçons, c'est comme si être père était le poids qui lui permettait de maintenir un équilibre. Nous sortons de la chambre des garnements et Mikey me prend le bras pour m'arrêter.

- Ca va pas Gee ?

- Tu sais bien que cette période me rend toujours nostalgique. Même si je suis persuadé que nous avons fait le bon choix, l'unité sur scène me manque.

- Je suis sûr qu'on se reformera Gee, mais pas maintenant. On a tous trouvé un équilibre avec notre vie de famille en plus.

- Surtout toi petit frère, toi qui ne voulais pas d'enfant…

- J'aurais été bien con à pas changer d'avis. Mes fils sont magnifiques et Lisa est géniale.

- Votre couple m'impressionnera toujours. Dis-je à Mikey.

En effet, Lisa et lui se comportent comme au premier jour. Avoir eu des enfants ne les a pas enfermés dans une routine de couple. Ils ont toujours autant besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sentir bien. Mikey a su trouver un équilibre parfait et fonder une famille digne de ce nom. En trouvant Lisa, il a su se reposer sur elle, et j'ai su que je pouvais aussi lâcher un peu prise. Ses différentes prises de position, ses comportements m'ont prouvé qu'elle était faite pour entrer dans le clan très sélect des Way. J'ai pu me reposer sur elle et même si je reste très, voire trop présent pour mon frère j'ai une confiance aveugle en Lisa.

- On y va Gee ?! demande Mikey.

- Ouais… je suis fier de toi petit frère. Je suis fier de l'homme que t'es devenu et de la famille que tu as fondée. T'as tellement bien réussi ta vie.

Mikey se rapproche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

- J'y suis arrivé grâce à toi Gee. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime petit frère.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de cette petite fiction, certainement pas sensationnelle mais qui a permis de me remettre à l'écriture tout doucement. **

**Merci à Artless Rose qui m'a soutenue depuis le début même si cet univers lui est totalement inconnu.**

**Merci à Jane Brooks pour son soutien. **


End file.
